Teacher Teacher
by Bex0987
Summary: AU Teacher/TA Klaine Kurt Hummel's world is turned upside down when new TA Blaine Anderson enters his classroom, what will go down between this teacher and his TA? Read on to find out! Warnings: Smut, suggestive language. Good fluffy story! Note-Don't own anything! Enjoy!
1. TA Meets Teacher

"OK class, get your workbooks out, and pair up, I want you to work quietly amongst yourselves and I want section 5 completed by the time the bell goes" There was movement of books and papers as everyone shuffled to get out the things they needed.

25 year old Kurt Hummel wound his way through the many desks of his 5th grade class, smiling as he went, he was very happy with his life thank you very much. He worked as a 5th grade teacher at Lima Elementary School, owned his own apartment on the outskirts of town, and has a close knit group of friends whom he loved more than anything.

His New York dreams never quite came to anything, when his Dad fell sick his Senior year of college he made the decision to move back home, leaving behind his Broadway and dreams. So, it's not the life he planned, but he can't say he isn't happy, he really is. There is just one thing missing, a place in his heart that cannot be filled by his girlfriends, his father or even his 8 month old kitten, Toola. No, that place in his heart is meant for a special someone, someone who can be his knight in shining armour, his love, his everything. The type of someone he has decided he is very unlikely to meet in small town Lima Ohio.

Kurt returned to his desk at the front of class and tried his best to concentrate on the pile of homework on his desk. He twirled his pen between his fingers resting it against his lips every so often, completely in his own little world.

"Excuse me?" came a voice from the door.

Kurt's head whipped around; pulling him out of his trance, and his breath caught in his throat. There stood what he can only describe as the most gorgeous man he had ever seen, he had black slicked back hair, beautiful smooth olive skin, simple grey slacks, that hugged him in ALL the right places, a tight red polo shirt, that showed off his extremely toned abs leading into a nicely shaped 'V' heading towards his- OK Hummel pull yourself together and focus on this guys eyes-yes his very very nice hazel eyes. Kurt was transfixed by his eyes, caught up in them, he could feel himself getting turned on, just by the sight of him, let alone when he opens his mouth...

"Umm, are you OK?" Kurt mentally snapped himself out of his (inappropriate) daydream when this guy started to speak.

"Oh, sorry, yes yes I'm err, I'm fine, how can I help you?" Kurt mentally chastised himself for his stammer, rule number one, never lose your cool around an extremely sexy guy.

Sexy guy raised his eyebrow in question, but didn't dwell on it "Hi, my name's Blaine, Blaine Anderson, I'm the new T.A, i'm looking for a Mr. Kurt Hummel." He moved forward to offer his hand to Kurt, who after a split second met his hand. "Nice to meet you Blaine, please, call me Kurt.." "Great, thank you Kurt, I'm sure I'll enjoy working here with you." Kurt could have sworn he saw sexy-Blaine wink, but it was so quick, he convinced himself he had imagined it.

"Great to have you on board, let me introduce you to my class" Kurt reluctantly let go of Blaine's hand, and he thought he saw a flash of was it disappointment? flash across Blaine's face, but it was gone as soon as it came, so he quickly dismissed it. Kurt stepped in front of his class and clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Class, I would like you to welcome our new TA, Mr Anderson, please make him feel welcome" Blaine gave an adorable little wave to the class in general, pulling a slightly goofy face and there was a general murmur of acknowledgement from the class, before most of them lost interest and returned to their workbooks.

"Sorry about them Blaine, they're at the age where nothing but Justin Bieber and One Direction gets them excited" Kurt chuckled at his own joke and was pleased to see Blaine smile a toothy grin at him in return. Wow, he has a stunning smile, and gorgeous teeth...

"Sooo, Blaine, tell me a bit about yourself" Kurt led the two of them over to his desk, he sat in his chair whilst Blaine perched on the end of the desk, looking down at Kurt, Blaine started to tell Kurt about himself, starting with the fact that he lived a couple of blocks away from Kurt, moving onto the fact that he had only just moved here from New York, Kurt was hardly listening, instead his thoughts drifted... This would be a great position to have my head in Blaine's lap sucking on his co- get a grip Hummel, and keep it in your pants, jeez, you don't even know if he's gay.

"-urt! Kurt! Earth to Kurt! hello!" Kurt snapped his head up to see Blaine with a very amused, very knowing look on his face, "Oh my god, Blaine I'm so sorry, I must have zoned out there for a minute!" "Hey, it's OK!" Kurt watched as Blaine moved his hand and rested it on Kurt's upper arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. Kurt's mouth dropped open, he could almost feel the sexual tension between the two, he bit nervously on his bottom lip, as Blaine continued to smile at him with that one thousand watt smile.

"So, Mr Hummel, where would you like me to start?"

This was going to be one hell of a school year...

* * *

To be continued... if you would like it to be! :-)


	2. Settling in

Thank you so much for the response to the first chapter, here is the second chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Kurt gave Mr Sexy- Blaine, must remember to call him Blaine some tasks to do whilst he finished the workbooks he was trying to mark. Kurt would love to say that he was fully focused on his task but how could he be with Blaine in the room?

Blaine was currently crouching down to help Chloe, one of Kurt's star pupils with her workbook. Kurt could already tell Blaine was incredibly talented with children he was listening to Chloe with such concentration on his face, slowly explaining the solution to her. Kurt literally couldn't take his eyes off the situation in front of him. Of course Blaine was incredibly sexy and sweet, but this was a whole different side which made Kurt love him just that little bit more-WAIT WHAT?!

Kurt decided that now was a good time to start wrapping the class up, before his thoughts could wander any more. With only 5 minutes to the bell. He stood up from his desk and clapped his hands again to get the class' attention.

"OK guys well done this morning you have all worked really hard, please pass your workbooks to Mr Se- Bla-Mr Anderson! Please pass your workbooks to Mr Anderson!" Kurt squeaked, literally squeaked the last sentence. He could feel his face going a nice shade of red but cleared his throat and returned to his desk trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible.

A couple of minutes later he heard footsteps approaching his desk And looked up in time to see a very smug looking Blaine approaching his desk.

"Here you go Kurt, all present and correct.." Blaine placed the workbooks on the edge of Kurt's desk, as he did so one workbook slipped and ended up skidding across the floor, Kurt watched the scene as though in slow motion as Blaine bent down to get the rogue workbook, Kurt could feel his body reacting to Blaine's ass being in full view and couldn't stop himself from squirming in his seat at the sight.

"Ermm class erm you can go out outside for recess, yep go outside for recess." _Articulate Kurt, real articulate_. The whole class looked at Kurt like he was crazy, Aiden a small weedy boy, stepped forward.

"Um Mr Hummel, Sir, are you OK?" "I'm fine Aiden, thank you, go ahead to recess, I'll see you afterwards."

Kurt waited until the rest of the kids filed out before taking a deep breath and slumping in his chair. He had completely forgotten Blaine was in the room for a moment, it wasn't until he cleared his throat to get Kurt's attention that Kurt even noticed he was still there.

"Kurt, you don't look great, are you sure you're feeling OK?" Blaine did look genuinly concerned to Kurt, but Kurt couldn't help noticing there was a small smile playing on his lips. _Oh two can play at this game_ Kurt thought to himself _it's on.._

Kurt turned in his seat towards Blaine, a massive smile in place "I'm fine Blaine, thank you, just tired. Now that we don't have 25 pairs of ears listening why don't you fill me in with you-um I mean on you" _God Kurt you're acting like a 14 year old girl!_

Kurt kept eye contact with Blaine, trying not to make this whole situation worse, Blaine chuckled at Kurt's uncomfortableness.

"Uh well, I'm Blaine Anderson, 24 years old, Virgo, qualified as a TA in New York and decided to move back to Ohio when my Mom died last year" at this point Blaine looked really vulnerable, dipping his head down and no longer meeting Kurt's eyes. Before Kurt had even thought about the situation he had put a cautionery hand on Blaine's bicep, a VERY firm bicep mind you. "Uh sorry, tough to talk about" Kurt smiled encouraging Blaine to continue.

"I live with my best friend, Sam, I love top 40 cheesy hits, love sappy rom coms, am a hopeless romantic, and gay as they come"

Blaine gave a sort of mock bow at the end of his speech making Kurt giggle, actually giggle at Blaine. He was so busy giggling that he nearly completely missed the admission of Blaine's sexuality. Only after a few beats did Kurt fully take everything in.

"You- you're g-gay?" "Er yeah, yeah I am, oh God is that going to be a problem? Damn it! Me and my big mouth!"

"Blaine! It isn't a problem! I'm gay too! I'm just shocked my TA of all people is gay as well especially in small town Lima Ohio!"

Kurt could literally feel himself getting excited at the thought that he might, just might, stand a chance with Blaine. Blaine was speaking again before Kurt could think anymore.

"So, Kurt tell me about you, apart from the fact you're a 5th grade teacher' Kurt could feel Blaine looking him up and down as he spoke, making Kurt stand up taller and preen slightly under the attention.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, 25, Broadway lover, fashion lover, former New York City resident until a few years ago when my Dad got sick, I am also gay as they come" Kurt threw caution to the wind and winked at Blaine, thrilled when he saw a blush creep up his neck

Kurt glanced at the clock noticing recess was almost up. "So Blaine, as we're about to be joined again, would you like to do coffee after school? Get to know each other a bit better, seen as we're going to be spending so much time together?"

Kurt swore Blaine's eyes actually widened and shined brighter at this idea. "I would love that Kurt" came out slightly breathless.

Kurt definitely loved his new TA... maybe a bit too much.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Coffee

Hi everyone, thought I would introduce myself, my name is Becki, I live in the UK, but go to New York at least once a year as I absolutely love it there! My OTP is Klaine, and to be honest its unlikely a story I write will not have them as the main characters! Please let me know what you think of this story, I have a rough idea where I would like it to go but would love your feedback about it. Don't worry though I'm not gonna be one of those writers that holds back updates until you review... Anyway enjoy!

* * *

The rest of the school day was filled with flirty glances and blushing faces, Kurt tried to remain as professional as possible but it was so difficult with Blaine in the room. Especially when Blaine bent over to help one of the kids out with their work, Kurt made sure to remember that view for later though...

Eventually the final bell went and his class started to pack their things away and make their way out to the busses to take them home. Kurt took a deep breath while occupying himself with clearing the blackboard behind him. He could hear Blaine moving around tidying the classroom and his heart started to beat a lot faster knowing they were on their own,finally!

"So Blaine, how do you fancy that coffee? My treat?" Kurt looked up to see Blaine smiling at him and nodding his agreement. "Great, there is a cute little coffee shop just a few minutes drive from here, how about I drive us and drop you back off here afterwards to get your car?"

"Sounds great Kurt, its a date!" Kurt's jaw visably dropped at this, he shifted uncomfortably on the spot, pull yourself together Hummel, its just a figure of speech!

"OK yeah, yeah great, um let's err let's get um going then?" Smooth, real smooth. Kurt mentally face palmed himself, and turned to gather his stuff. What he didn't notice was the small victory dance Blaine was doing behind his back, nor the mega watt smile he was currently wearing. Yep, Blaine Anderson was an even bigger dork than he let on.

Kurt walked with Blaine to the parking lot, pressing the key fob to open his car. It wasn't the flashiest of cars, a simple black Prius, but it did the job, getting him from A to B and that's all that matterred. Kurt walked to the drivers side, sliding easily into the seat and buckling himself in. He heard Blaine do the same on the passenger side. His heart was already speeding up just by having Blaine this close to him, he was so tempted to grab Blaine's hand currently resting on the console, but thought better of it seen as they had only known each other about 6 hours.

Whilst driving they chatted animatedly about their loves and interests and found unsurprisingly they had an awful lot in common, before long Kurt was pulling into the coffee shop car park, cutting the engine and walking with Blaine into the coffee shop. They giggled as they both tried to hold the door open for the other one, settling on making their own way into the coffee shop.

The coffee shop was a small establishment, with quirky little touches here and there giving it a homely feel. It smelt strongly of coffee mixed in with something Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on, but that screamed coffee shop. There were a mixture of tables, of all different sizes, with mis-matched chairs surrounding them, it was about half full, mainly of school children, and the occasional harassed looking mother.

"Go take a seat, I'll get these, Kurt, seen as you drove" Kurt was about to protest but Blaine was already placing their order, so he did as he was told and made his way to a spare table at the back right hand corner of the shop.

Kurt watched in awe as Blaine chatted amicably with the male barista, making him putty in his hands. He watched as the Barista quite openly flirted with Blaine. Kurt shouldn't feel anything from this innocent exchange but he couldn't help feel that niggling sense of jealousy in his stomach, he had it bad already.

He was so wrapped up in his jealous thoughts, already plotting the Baristas demise that he only noticed Blaine had taken a seat across from him when he pushed a coffee cup into Kurt's hand. Kurt jumped slightly but thanked Blaine for the drink, carefully taking a sip of the boiling hot liquid.

"How did you know my coffee order?" Blaine chuckled before replying with a shrug "lucky guess"

Kurt ducked his head feeling again like a teenage girl, damn! this boy is good at doing that!

"So Kurt, do you have a boyfriend?" Wow Kurt was not expecting that to be the first question and almost choked on his drink, but managed to compose himself quickly before answering.

"No,no boyfriend" yet anyway he added in his head. "How about you? Any bunny boilers tucked away that I should be aware of?" Blaine snorted before answering "Nope, free and single" "Great! I mean, err" Kurt stopped himself before he could say anything yo make it worse , instead choosing to focus intently on his drink.

"Kurt?" Kurt lifted his head to meet Blaine's gorgeous honey eyes, the eyes he hoped more than anything he would be seeing a lot closer soon.

"I'm really glad its your class I'm TA in, I think we're going to thoroughly enjoy getting acquainted with each other don't you think?" With this Kurt felt something make its way slowly up his calf. Kurt had never been more turned on in his life, and that was just from his leg being touched my Blaine, imagine what he would feel if Blaine were to touch other more sensitive parts of his body...

Eventually though their date had to come to an end, they had spent the entire time playing footsie under the table, and occasionally grabbing each others hands whilst telling stories, conversation flowed so easily between them, any outsider would easily have believed they'd known each other for years as opposed to just a few hours.

"As much as I'd love to stay here all evening, I have dinner plans with my Dad tonight" Kurt felt awful for ending their date, but knew if he didn't turn up to dinner his Dad would not be too happy with him, regardless of the reason.

"Oh sure, sorry I shouldn't have kept you this long!" Blaine looked genuinely sorry "Don't be silly, I enjoyed every minute of it, maybe we could swap numbers and continue this conversation later?" Kurt hoped Blaine didn't reject him now, that would really screw him up. Instead Blaine smiled, if possible, even wider than previously, and took Kurt's cell from where it was resting on the table, inputting his number and calling his own cell, so he had Kurt's number stored.

"Come on, I'll drop you off back at the school" Kurt picked his jacket up smiling at Blaine, and walked back to his car, with Blaine in tow.

Once back at the school, they both stood awkwardly, not really sure how to say goodbye to each other, do they hug? shake hands? wave? Eventually they both laughed and shared a hug, with promises of texting later that evening, and seeing each other the next day in class.

Once in the safety of his car, Kurt let out a massive breath he didn't even know he was holding, and screamed delightedly into his steering wheel. Little did he know, Blaine was doing the exact same thing three cars over.

* * *

To be continued


	4. Texts

Hi guys, another chapter for you, I'm writing so many, as it is a public holiday in the UK today, but from tomorrow it won't be quite as easy for me to write as much, but I will try! I should point out, I am sticking relatively canon with the exception of Blaine not meeting Kurt, Kurt still went to Dalton, but just didn't meet Blaine. The only other exception is Sam, he never started at McKinley, in this story he is Blaine's roommate. Everything else, his Dad marrying, Finn being his step brother etc all still happened in this story.

I would love to hear from you guys, find out more about you, what you like, what you think I should write etc etc, send me a review and let me know! :)

* * *

Dinner with his Dad and Carole was uneventful, they quizzed him on his life, wanting to know all about his new TA. Kurt tried his hardest to be nonchalant when they were asking questions about Blaine, but he couldn't help the blush that crept up his neck, or the smile which graced his lips. If his Dad and Carole noticed, they didn't say anything, for which he was grateful for.

After dinner, he decided to make his way home, winding his way through the streets of Lima, back to his apartment on the other side of town. It was a modest one bedroomed apartment, in a nice apartment complex, when you first walk in, the door directly on your right leads to a small but functioning bathroom, the door on your left, to the master (and only) bedroom, all decorated in greys and blues, classic but still warm. Making your way further into the apartment you reach a large living room which doubled as a dining room, with a kitchen off to the side, again, moderately decorated and definitely very Kurt. Yes, it wasn't much, but it was home, and Kurt loved it.

Kurt dumped his keys on his dining room table, leaving his bag there also. His kitten, Toola, an 8 month old tabby cat he had got from a neighbour whose cat had had kittens wound round his feet, clearly hungry. He bent down and stroked Toola for a bit before getting her some food and putting it down for her.

Just as he was deciding what to do next his phone vibrated in his jeans pocket. He fished it out and opened the text he just received, expecting it to be Rachel, or Mercedes catching up, instead a massive smile appeared on his face when he realised who it was from.

**Blaine: Hey, I hope I'm not disturbing dinner with your Dad, just wanted to say Hi!**

God, he's adorable, Kurt thought to himself as he hastily tapped out a reply to Blaine, the smile never leaving his face.

**Kurt: Hey, no, not at all, I've just got home actually, it's great to hear from you! what are you up to? :)**

Was the smiley too much? It was too much wasn't it? But they were friends, and that's something that you would send to friends right? Before Kurt could get himself too wound up though, his phone vibrated again, signalling Blaine had replied.

**Blaine:Not much, my roommate has his girlfriend over, so I'm staying resolutely away from his bedroom, in case I hear anything I don't want to hear, or even worse, see something...like boobs! Who wants to see that? Ew! ;)**

Kurt giggled at this one, Blaine really was adorable, and could actually picture Blaine screwing his nose up in disgust at the thought of boobs. This was the point that he could go one of two ways with the texting, he could either keep it strictly PG, the type of texting he wouldn't mind his Dad reading on his phone, or move it a bit more suggestive and flirty. After a bit of an internal debate, he decided on the latter, hey, he was young, its the time to be flirty and suggestive isn't it?!

**Kurt: How awful for you! I must admit I'm not one for boobs myself, in fact I MUCH more of an ass man myself, and I must admit you rank in my top 10 of nice asses, TA Blaine Anderson ;)**

There, flirty but still light, making his intention clear but not looking too desperate. He would never tell anyone that he actually rewrote the text 26 times before sending it, no, he would never admit to that By now Kurt was curled up in bed, phone resting on his pillow, waiting for Blaine's reply to come through.

**Blaine: Only top 10? I'm offended! By the amount of time you spent checking my ass out today, I would have at least expected top 3! FYI, your ass it definitely in my top 3 teacher Kurt Hummel ;)**

Kurt blushed at this, oh its on Anderson, two can play at your game.

**Kurt: I was just making sure you were definitely top 10, wouldn't want to make a wrong ranking now would I ;) I'm flattered you rate me so highly. Maybe some point I can have a closer view? Just to triple check I ranked you correctly? ;)**

Ok, maybe that was a little bit too out there, he'd probably scared Blaine away now, stupid stupid Kurt and your attempt at flirting. Damnit! He now had to work with Blaine, which would be incredibly awkward to say the least! Kurt's breathing was starting to pick up now in panic. He'd so just lost the best chance he had a relationship in a long time!

**Blaine: Anytime ;) You know Kurt, I don't know what it is, but I really feel a strong connection to you, and I can't wait to get to know you better, I think we could really have something special, whether that be friendship, work colleagues or something more, you're not getting rid of me anytime soon :)**

Kurt actually squealed at this, Blaine liked him, Blaine Anderson, Mr Sexy, liked him, Kurt Hummel, biggest diva out there, he honestly felt like he was floating on cloud 9 right now, he obviously felt exactly the same way, and took his time penning his reply to Blaine. He glanced over at the clock noticing it was already 2am, deciding it was probably time to go to bed he sent his last text to Blaine.

**Kurt: I feel the same way Blaine, I can't wait to spend more time with you. As I have to be up early I need to get my beauty sleep, sleep well Blaine, can't wait to see you in the morning xo**

He typed and re-typed the 'xo' on the end before deciding to screw it and put it on anyway.

**Blaine: sleep well Kurt xo**

Yep, Kurt thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep that night, Blaine Anderson is definitely going to be someone I want to have in my life for a long time.


	5. Growing Closer

The next few days went in a very similar fashion to that first day, they would flirt all day, sending knowing glances to each other, but keeping it very much PG for the sake of the kids. Then they would text late into the night getting to know more intimate details about each other.

Kurt was very much enjoying his time with Blaine. Things never went past the occasional hand hold or friendly hug hello or goodbye. Kurt craved more, he wanted nothing more than to kiss Blaine senseless, have him writhing underneath him screaming his name. Yes, Kurt would never admit it to Blaine but the number of cold showers he had to take increased ten fold since meeting Blaine.

The following Friday Kurt was tidying the classroom once all his kids had left, he loved teaching he really did, it was never his dream to teach, but after everything he thoroughly enjoyed his job, even more so now. Saying that, he absolutely hated clearing the classroom at the end of the week, when all he really wanted to do was go home and curl up with some ice cream and a Bachelor marathon.

Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him, but refused to turn around and acknowledge him , enjoying the attention a little bit too much right now.

"Um Kurt, are you um free tomorrow night?' Kurt nearly melted at the vulnerability in Blaine's voice. "Um yeah, yeah I am, what did you have in mind?" Kurt hated the nervous tone to his voice but when he saw the hope in Blaine's eyes his concerns flew straight out of the window and he smiled brightly at Blaine.

"How does dinner at my place sound? Sam is out tomorrow night at his girlfriends, so we'd have the house to ourselves, not that I mean we need the house to ourselves I'm not inviting you over expecting that, not that it would be a bad thing I just don't want you to think that's mmph-" Kurt hadn't thought before he'd done it, all he knew was that he had to shut Blaine up somehow so had leant forward and sealed Blaine's lips into kiss.

Blaine seemed momentarily stunned and Kurt started to panic that Blaine hadn't wanted to kiss him, as he started to pull away Blaine started to kiss back, and Kurt was smiling into the kiss wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. All too quickly the kiss was over and they were left looking into each others eyes slightly breathless.

"You were starting to ramble, and to answer your question, I would love to come to yours tomorrow tonight, whatever the plans are.." At this point Kurt turned on his heel and walked away leaving a very stunned and VERY turned on Blaine in his wake.

"Text me your address, I'll be over at 7" Kurt walked away from his classroom. Now if anyone had asked him afterwards how he'd walked to the car, he would have said he walked in the most manliest way possibly, when the truth is, he skipped, actually skipped out of the main doors and to his car, he had a date, an actual date.

It hit Kurt as he walked back into his apartment that he had about 24 hours to decide what to wear. Only one person could help with this. He dialed Mercedes number.

"Hey sweetie, how's it going?"

"Mercedes! I have a date, an actual date with a human being a very sexy human being at that! He is amazing, he is my TA, and he has the most compassionate and lovely person I have ever met! I now don't know what to wear! What do I wear Mercedes? I need to make a good impression but not look too desperate!"

"Woah, Kurt, slow it down a second, you're talking so fast honey, I only understood about 3 words out of that whole sentence!"

"Sorry 'Cedes, I'm so so excited and nervous!"

Mercedes laughed over the phone, this is why Kurt loved her so much, she just got it, she knew when Kurt was really excited and when things meant a lot to him, and now was one of these times.

"OK, break it down for me Kurt, you met someone? and you have a date?, that's about all I got from that whole exchange"

"Sorry, yes, I met someone, his name is Blaine, and he is GORGEOUS" Kurt actually squealed down the phone at this point, making Mercedes break out in a fresh wave of giggles.

"Anyway, I have a date with him tomorrow night, and I literally have no idea what to wear, I don't want to look too desperate, but I want him to notice me too, ya know?"

"I know boo, I get it, how about I come over in the morning and go through your outfits with you? We will find you something perfect to wear and knock Blaine off his feet!"

"I love you so much 'cedes, thank you!"

"See you tomorrow honey, try and get some sleep!"

"I will, see you tomorrow!"

As Kurt hung the phone up on his best friend he took a deep breath and sighed, getting on with his evening, trying his best not to think about that pair of hazel eyes and those gorgeous pink lips, that tasted oh so nice.

Kurt arched up into the sweaty body that was currently lying on top of him. The mysterious guys lips slowly making their way down his very naked body, placing kisses over his throat, over his very sensitive nipples, and were now working their way into his belly button. Kurt couldn't help the moans which were escaping his lips, he had never felt so much pleasure in his whole life. No amount of masturbating could ever come close to the feel of another set of lips making their way down your body.

"Please, more, gimme more" the 'mysterious' guy chuckled at Kurt's desperation, except as Kurt opened his eyes to reply there was nothing mysterious about the hazel eyes that looked down at him. For some reason the knowledge it was Blaine causing him this immense pleasure didn't slow Kurt down, or make him embarassed, it turned him on more than ever before. He bucked up towards Blaine, his hard cock brushing against Blaine's making them both moan into each others mouths. That had to be the hottest sound Kurt had ever heard in his life. Just as Kurt was getting into his rutting against Blaine, his orgasm started to feel further away then ever, and what was that incessant beeping...?

Kurt woke up a sweaty mess in his bed, his boxers stuck uncomfortably to his skin, he quickly identified the beeping sound and swiftly shut off his alarm. After a couple of minutes everything of yesterday started to come back to him. Blaine. His date with Blaine was tonight, he looked at his clock, it was 7am, Mercedes was coming over at 11am. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

To be continued... please review :)


	6. Dress Up

Hi, hope you're all enjoying it so far! Let me know if you would like to see something specific :)

* * *

Kurt decided to shower before Mercedes came, so made his way to his bathroom stripping his soiled underwear off in the process and throwing them into his dirty laundry bin.

He switched the water on, turning it as hot as he could bear, he knew today was going to be a very long day, but at the same time potentially very exciting. He took extra care with his shower regiment today making sure everywhere was squeeky clean.

When he stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself up in his favourite towel, he could hear his phone ringing from in his bedroom. Dashing across his apartment, wet footprints adorning the wooden floors he managed to get to his phone just before it cut off, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" Kurt hated the breathy sound in his voice making it sound like he'd just been for a 20 minute run. Note to self- must get fit!

"Kurt? Hey! It's Blaine! Are you OK? You sound a little out of breath am I interrupting something?" Kurt could hear the slightly disappointed tone in Blaine's voice, and was quick to reassure him.

"Blaine! Hi! How are you! No, you're not interrupting anything! I just got out of the shower and had to run to get my phone"

He heard Blaine laugh at the other end of the phone, a sound that would never get boring.

"Now that's a sight I would like to see!"

Kurt blushed, even though Blaine couldn't see him, he felt good knowing that he had that kind of affect on someone.

"As lovely as it is to hear your fantasies, I'm sure there was actually a reason for your call, or did you just call to flirt with me?" Kurt couldn't believe how forward he was being, and he was blushing to his roots, but he didn't let it show in his voice, years of teaching had taught him how to keep a steady voice in times of stress.

"Actually, I called to see how you were, and if you were still up for our date tonight, the fact you fulfilled my fantasies at the same time is simply a bonus" Kurt could almost hear Blaine wink through the phone. He rolled his eyes affectionately at his friend? colleague? What exactly were they?

"I'm good, thank you for asking and I'm looking forward to tonight, I'm preparing to be wined and dined and thoroughly charmed tonight"

"Good, because that is my exact plan for tonight, prepared to be blown away"

"Bring it Anderson! I need to go and beautify myself, I'll be over at 7"

Blaine's voice turned serious, losing its light flirty edge to it. "You don't need to beautify Kurt, you look amazing all the time."

"OK, casanova, save some charm form tonight" Although secretly Kurt loved the compliments Blaine was giving him, he knew if he didn't get off the phone now, he would stay on the phone all day with Blaine.

"See you later Kurt, I'll text you my address"

"Bye, Blaine"

Kurt returned his phone to the bedside table, glancing at his alarm clock, 9.43am, he startled after seeing the time, and returned to his bathroom, to finish getting ready for the day.

Just before 11am, Kurt emerged from his bathroom, fully prepped and ready for the day. He made his way through to the kitchen flipping the switch on the coffee machine, knowing full well Mercedes will want a coffee and a gossip before getting on with the task in hand.

Once Mercedes had arrived, they both grabbed a cup of steaming coffee and curled up together on the couch.

"So, gimme the details, and don't you dare leave anything out!" Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately at his oldest friend. She had been there for him throughout the years, and he honestly loved her to absolute bits, even if her fashion sense still required some tweaks.

So Kurt regaled all the details to Mercedes, of his and Blaine's first meeting, the texting conversations they had been having each night, and finally the kiss they had shared the previous afternoon. Mercedes was a great listener, gasping and 'aww'ing at all the appropriate times.

"He sounds like a true gentleman Kurt, I'm really happy you found someone like him, he sounds like he could be the real deal."

"I've known him all of a couple of weeks, but i've honestly never felt this strongly about someone so quickly" Mercedes moved over and engulfed him in a hug. He hugged her back, smiling into her shoulder. He felt weird to be so positive when he was so used to things going wrong for him. Screw it, Kurt thought to himself, I'm going to enjoy this whilst it lasts, however long it lasts.

"Right" Kurt announced, getting up from the couch. "Outfit time!" He moved along to his bedroom, Mercedes right behind him. He moved to his closet, whilst Mercedes sat on the edge of his bed.

"Ok, hit me, what are the choices" Kurt proceeded to get 4 different outfits out of his wardrobe. The first was a black polo neck and jeans, which hugged his body in all the right places. The second was light blue skinny jeans with a mustard coloured button-up and a light blue scarf, this outfit made his ass look incredible, even if he did say so himself. The third being a long grey sweater over white skinny jeans, and the fourth a pair of fitted black trousers with a check shirt over the top.

Mercedes looked at all of the outfits, immediately dismissing the first and third outfits. "Why don't you try these two on for me, boo" Kurt grabbed the two outfits and made his way into the bathroom, quickly changing into outfit number two. He did a mock catwalk for Mercedes, making her giggle at his attempt at a 'Tyra Banks-esque' walk. He returned to the bathroom, changing into the last outfit.

As soon as he stepped out of the bathroom he was met with a "That one!" from Mercedes. He had to admit he felt good in this outfit, he skimmed his hips nicely, making his ass look good without being too obvious. The shirt was tight around his arms accentuating his strong biceps. Yep, this one was a winner!

"Thank you 'Cedes!" He ran towards to bed, nearly knocking Mercedes backwards when he went in for a bone-crushing hug. She laughed into his shoulder "You're welcome, boo, you're going to knock him dead in that outfit!" She gave Kurt a soft smile.

Mercedes stayed for another couple of hours before making her excuses and leaving around 3pm. Kurt took a deep breath once he had closed the door behind Mercedes. Time to make myself beautiful he muttered to himself. As though reading his thoughts, is phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Blaine: Can't wait to see you tonight- you will look amazing xo**

**Kurt: Can't wait to see you too, and thank you xo**

He pocketed his phone and started his extensive routine. His nerves growing steadily as the time ticked away. Eventually it was time to leave for Blaine's. With one more check in the mirror, he walked down the stairs and to his car. Tonight was going to be very interesting indeed.


	7. Dates

Dates

As always, Kurt arrived at Blaine's bang on time. He checked his relected in his car's mirror just to be sure. As he stepped out of the car he eyed Blaine's apartment complex, it was a nice building, very modern, with big glass doors at the entrance. Kurt walked towards the doors, pressing the button for apartment 1A: Anderson and Evans. Blaine's voice answered, and Kurt's heart fluttered just a tiny bit hearing his voice again.

"Hi, Blaine, it's me, Kurt, can you let me up?"

"Kurt! Hey! Come on up! We're on the first floor, straight up the stairs and on the right"

Kurt made his way through the doors, and up the stairs as directed. His nerves were increasing with every step he took. He reached apartment 1A, with a bright red door. He knocked tentatively, not wanting to sound too eager. A couple of seconds passed before he could hear a muffled yell of "Coming!"

The door swung open to reveal a grinning Blaine, Kurt's heart felt like it was lodged somewhere in his throat. Blaine looked gorgeous. He was wearing tight dark denim jeans, and a tight white henley, which showed off his muscles perfectly. Kurt swallowed, trying with all his might to stop his body reacting to the point he would end up having to sort himself out in Blaine's bathroom.

Luckily for Kurt, when he looked at Blaine, he seemed to be having a similiar problem, staring in awe at him. Kurt blushed dark red under the attention. It was then that he realised he was still standing in the hallway.

"Um, Blaine, as lovely as your hallway is..."

"Oh god! off course! come in! come in!" Kurt walked passed Blaine into his apartment, smirking at Blaine's quite clearly flustered exterior. This was going to be fun.

Blaine's apartment was what Kurt would describe as a very typical boys bedroom, but stretching all the way through the apartment. It was all very dark colours, with dark wooden furniture. The front hallway led through into a living room with two very comfortable looking couches centre position, pointed towards a massive TV, with every games console you could think of. There were another couple of doors off to the right, Kurt assumed those must be their bedrooms.

The apartment smelt gorgeous, he peeked through to a room on his right, noticing it was the kitchen, quite clearly the source of the smell.

"It's not much, but it's home" Kurt turned around at Blaine's voice. Smiling softly at him. In a move bolder than even he thought he could manage. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, Blaine, looking shocked at first, rested his hands on his hips, stroking softly. He moved his lips to Blaine's ear, feeling a shiver run through Blaine at the contact. "I think it's perfect"

He pulled away, smiling shyly at Blaine, the reality of his bold move hitting him, praying he hadn't made Blaine feel uncomfortable. But, much to his relief, he saw Blaine smiling widely at him.

"Can I get you something to drink? Beer? Water? Wine?" "Just a water would be great, thank you"

Blaine headed towards the kitchen, Kurt could hear him searching through the cupboards for a glass. He went and sat down on the couch, it really was as comfy as it looked. "Whatever you're cooking Blaine, it smells delicious!"

Blaine poked his head round the kitchen door, smiling at Kurt "Thanks! It's Lasagne with salad, it is, er, was my Mom's recipe." Blaine dipped his head back into the kitchen. "Well, if it tastes as good as it smells, it's going to be amazing!"

Blaine came back into the living room a couple of seconds later, carrying a water and a bottle of beer. He handed Kurt the water, sitting down on the couch next to him. Kurt moved slightly so that their legs were brushing, he loved the intimate feel of the moment, just enjoying each others company.

"It should be done in about 5 minutes" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"So, Blaine Anderson, tell me, what made you become a TA, of all the occupations out there, why that one?" Blaine looked a little bit uncomfortable with the question, and Kurt was just about to retract his question and apologise when Blaine started to speak.

"To be honest with you, singing and music has always been my passion, from a young child I was always running around singing at the top of my voice, driving both my parents, and probably the neighbours insane." Blaine smiled fondly at the memory, and Kurt couldn't help but feel a warmth spread through him at the thought of a young Blaine.

"When I was in High School, i joined their Glee Club, we were pretty good, getting to regionals a couple of times, and that's where I felt most at home, up there on that stage, performing in front of everyone. I was due to go off to college to study music, everything was set. however, that's the year my Mom started to get sick. To be honest with you, watching my Mom go downhill kind of took all my passion for music away, I didn't want to stand up on a stage and entertain people, when I knew my Mom could die at any minute"

At this point Kurt took Blaine's hands in his, Blaine looked so broken at the memory. Yes, he could relate on a certain level, but his Mom's death was such a long time ago, the pain had dulled somewhat, he could tell just by looking at Blaine that the pain he was feeling was still very much raw. Blaine looked gratefully at Kurt, rubbing his thumbs across the tops of his hands before continuing with his story.

"So, I changed my mind, I decided to go to college and study teaching instead. I knew that I wanted to help people out, but just not in the way I originally intended. I love my job now, even more so since I started working with you." Blaine winked at Kurt, and Kurt knew this was Blaine changing the topic, quite clearly not wanting to talk anymore about his Mom, at least not right now, so Kurt let it drop.

Just as Blaine had finished his story, the timer went off in the kitchen. Blaine jumped up and hurried into the kitchen. "Do you need any help, Blaine?" "Nah, I'm good, why don't you come and take a seat though, I'll bring it right over.

Kurt made his way into the kitchen and through into the dining room. He gasped softly, putting his hand to his heart. Blaine had laid the table up like a posh fancy restaurant, complete with long tablecloth and candles in the centre, he had never been more touched. He walked over to Blaine, who was just dishing up the salad, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "thank you for doing all this for me"

Blaine smiled, and brought the two plates over to the table. He cheesily pulled Kurt's chair out for him. Kurt rolled his eyes, but obliged, sitting down and looking at the meal Blaine had prepared. "This looks amazing Blaine" "Thank you, my Mom knew how to make a good lasagne!"

Kurt tucked into his dinner, making a few sounds of appreciation, it really was delicious. The ate in a comfortable silence, every now and then touching their legs under the table, he had never felt this close to someone on a date before. Not that he had been on many, but still, Blaine felt different, it felt, right.

Once they had both finished their meals they moved through into the living room, curling up together on the couch, a mixture of limbs. "So, you know about me, same question to you. Why a teacher?"

"Funnily enough similar kind of reasons to you, I got into NYADA. Was planning on going there, then my Dad had a heart attack, and I just knew I couldn't bear to be in New York if anything happened to him. So I switched colleges and ended up doing a teaching course, finally landing my job where I am now."

"What about your Mom? You talk about your Dad and Step Mom, do you not see your Mom too?" Kurt knew the question was coming, it always did, but it never made it easier to answer.

"She died when I was a kid. Carole is amazing, and I love having Finn as a step-brother, but I do miss her like crazy. I can understand what its like to go through losing a Mom"

Blaine had tears in his eyes when Kurt looked back up at him, and it was in that moment that changed everything for Kurt. Blaine got him, he understood him on a deeper level, plus the fact he was hot. Kurt was falling in love with his TA, wow.

Kurt surged forward at this revelation, hoping Blaine wouldn't reject him. His lips met Blaine's and it was like nothing else in the world mattered. They kissed passionately for a few minutes until eventually coming up for air.

Blaine tucked Kurt's hair behind his ear. "You know Kurt, I really think you could be someone special, someone I never want to say goodbye to"

Kurt responded by sealing his lips again to Blaine's. The rest of the evening went by much in a same fashion, sharing kisses and longing touches, until eventually it was time for Kurt to head home.

Kurt got up and went to put his coat on.

"Stay! Please Kurt, no funny business, I just want to hold you all night."

Kurt looked back and Blaine and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes and slowly nodded.

"Okay, I'll stay"


	8. Sleepovers and Roommates

Next chapter for you :) Thanks for all the follows, favs etc so far, keep em' coming! And please review! It really makes my day to hear from you guys! :)

* * *

"Okay, I'll stay"

Blaine grinned and walked over to Kurt, taking his hand and leading him towards one of the unopened doors off of the living room.

"I promised no funny business Kurt, please, trust me"

Kurt let out a long breath, willing himself to relax, he'd never really shared a bed with a guy before, not a guy he was so infatuated with anyway. Blaine opened the door to his bedroom and Kurt stepped in, taking in his surroundings. It was just as manly at the rest of the apartment, with a very comfy looking king size bed in the middle of the room. The walls were painted a deep green, and there were a few pictures surrounding the walls. The thing that drew Kurt's eye was the electronic keyboard in the corner, it looked slightly out of place in such a regal looking room, but Blaine never failed to surprise him, so why start now?

"It's a bit messy, sorry, wasn't expecting guests" Blaine chuckled nervously, strangely this put Kurt more at ease than anything else, Blaine was just as nervous as he was. He walked forward taking both of Blaine's hands in his, moving to whisper in Blaine's ear. "Let's get into bed"

Blaine audibly swallowed and Kurt smirked at the effect he was clearly having on the man. He walked over to Blaine's bed sitting on the edge of the bed. He started to slowly undress himself, heart hammering in his chest with nerves. Blaine's eyes never moved from him, and he couldn't help but blush at the sight.

Blaine slowly moved over to sit next to him, starting to undress too. Kurt watched intently as inch by inch Blaine's beautiful olive skin was revealed. Kurt was sat in his undershirt and briefs, Blaine in a similar state of undress next to him. Everything felt so incredibly awkward until Blaine let out a laugh and every bit of tension left their bodies.

Kurt scooted up the bed until he had his back against the pillows, Blaine following suit, no words were spoken up to this point, every move felt intimate. Blaine opened his arms and Kurt took the invitation, curling up, his head resting on Blaine's chest. They both moved under the covers, settling in. Now, like any normal human being, being this close to someone he found so incredibly hot, has Kurt half hard within a few seconds, and fully hard within a couple of minutes, he angled his hips making sure Blaine couldn't feel the situation he was in.

Much to Kurt's mortification he let a small moan escape his lips when Blaine shifted and accidently brushed the tip of his cock. Blaine, however seemed to take this as a green light, and slowly started kissing up Kurt's jaw. "God, Kurt, you have no idea what you do to me" he evidenced this by moving towards Kurt, and rubbing his erection slowly on Kurt's hip.

Kurt moaned lightly, loving the feeling of Blaine hard against him. Before he even really knew what he was doing, he had sat up and straddled Blaine's lap, unable to contain himself any longer. Blaine looked shocked at the action at first, but soon had his arm wrapped around Kurt's waist. Kurt couldn't quite believe it, here he was rocking slowly on Blaine's lap pleasure coursing through him. In his mind he knew neither of them were ready to go any further than this right now, still very much trying to get to know each other. Kurt continued to rut against Blaine, Blaine giving just as much back. He leaned forward, breathing heavily in Blaine's ear; "So good, so so good Blaine, please, don't stop" It was clear Blaine had absolutely no intention of stopping, holding Kurt's hips almost painfully tightly.

Kurt could feel the tell-tale signs of his impending release, and didn't even have time to warn Blaine before he could feel his briefs getting warm and wet, cringing slightly at the feeling. Blaine following soon after. Kurt rolled off of Blaine, panting heavily and completely lost for words; "Wow, just wow!"

He looked over at Blaine and saw the same blissed out expression on his face, leaning over he kissed him deeply, pulling his lower lip into his mouth. "I think, Mr Hummel, you should stay over a lot more often" Kurt broke the kiss, laughing at Blaine's cheesiness. "As lovely as that idea is, I have a more pending issue, my pants are currently sticking to me, and I need something different to sleep in.

Blaine nodded, getting up and heading over to his dresser, he pulled out a couple of pairs of sweats, throwing the longer of the two at Kurt "These should be OK for tonight" Kurt got up, kissing Blaine on the cheek as he went, disappearing into the bathroom he had seen earlier on his tour.

After changing, he made his way back into Blaine's room, Blaine currently laying, fully changed on his bed. "C'mere" Blaine held his arms out, and Kurt, never one to disappoint cuddled into Blaine, throwing his soiled underwear somewhere on the floor, he would worry about them in the morning.

As he started drifting off to sleep, there was only one person on his mind, and he was lucky enough to be sleeping right next to him.

When Kurt woke the next morning, he was confused at first, looking round and seeing dark green instead of the light blue colour of his walls, it didn't take him long to figure out where he was, but as he turned looking for his curly haired boyfriend? friend? colleague?- he really needed to nail that one down, he noticed he was missing, and instead there was just an empty expanse of bed. Before Kurt had the chance to panic as to where Blaine was, he could hear muffled voices from just outside Blaine's door, one of them was clearly Blaine's, the other he didn't recognise.

Kurt pulled himself out of bed, deciding it was no use wondering. He checked his reflection quickly in Blaine's mirror above his dresser and opened the door to Blaine's room slowly. The voices that were talking animatedly stopped as soon as he opened the door fully. Blaine turned to smile at him, however, Kurt was more interested in the blonde guy currently sat opposite Blaine on the couch.

"Oh, Kurt! you're up!" Kurt smiled shyly, trying, in vain to cover his top half up, even though he was wearing an undershirt, he still felt very under-dressed for meeting someone new. "Yeah, sorry, your guys' voices kind of woke me, I can go if you want me too?" Blaine laughed softly before standing up and walking towards Kurt. "Don't be silly, you're never interrupting! I want you to meet my roommate and best friend, Sam Evans"

Kurt looked at his roommate, he was tall, blonde (quite clearly dyed!) hair, definitely had a Justin Bieber/surfer dude look about him. He looked friendly though. "Hi Kurt, it's so nice to finally meet you, Blaine honestly won't shut up about you, will ya buddy?" He slapped Blaine affectionately on the shoulder.

Blaine was turning a nice shade of red, which Kurt found adorable. "It's lovely to meet you too, Sam, did you have a good night at your girlfriends?" Sam seemed to stiffen a bit at the question, but recovered quickly, muttering "No, we actually broke up before I left this morning, no biggy though" Kurt could tell it was a 'biggy' but decided not to push it too much. "Oh I'm sorry!" "Nah, don't worry, we weren't working out"

Kurt nodded solemnly and stood awkwardly, looking between Blaine and Sam. "So breakfast?" He had never been more grateful to Blaine, breaking the tension in the room, immediately.

All three boys enjoyed a hearty breakfast, Blaine really was an awesome cook. Kurt learned even more about Sam, including that he could play the guitar, was obsessed with lip care and loved doing impressions, to which Kurt laughed good-naturedly even if he didn't have an idea who he was supposed to be copying.

Much too soon, it was time for Kurt to leave, he had some papers he had to mark before school tomorrow. He was stood in the doorway to Blaine's apartment, he kissed Blaine soundly on the mouth, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I'll miss you, I'll see you tomorrow OK?" Blaine nodded, smiling back at him, Kurt threw a goodbye over Blaine's shoulder to Sam, who was sat watching TV in the living room. He turned and slowly made his way down the stairs and out towards his car. As he started his car to head home, he couldn't help but feel that he was actually leaving his home, as opposed to returning to it.


	9. Missing you

The next few weeks flew by, it was a flurry of classes, dates and sleepovers. They tended to stay at Kurt's as much as they could. It turns out, although Sam had broken up with his girlfriend, he wasn't generally short of a girl or three. After a very uncomfortable evening where Kurt and Blaine had to listen to the screams of the latest girl Sam was with, they decided Kurt's apartment was the safest place to be.

A couple of days after their first sleepover Blaine had officially asked Kurt to be his boyfriend, Kurt made a joke about them sounding like teenagers, but was secretly thrilled that he could finally call Blaine his boyfriend. They had officially been together over a month now, and Kurt honestly couldn't have been happier.

He was currently lay on his stomach on his bed, trying to finish the marking he had been putting off since the previous week. Toola was lay down at his side, purring softly. Blaine was out with some of his old school friend who were back in town that weekend, and although he missed him, he knew it was important for Blaine to have a life outside of him, even if he wished he could wrap him up and keep him all to himself.

Hi phone started buzzing in his pocket, he knew it would be Blaine, no doubt phoning to check on how he was doing without him. He clicked the accept button without paying too much attention to the caller ID.

"Just couldn't get enough of me eh?" Blaine and him had spent the night last night kissing and touching each other until they were both so spent they fell asleep without even changing the bed sheets.

"Um, err, Kurt?" Kurt shot up from his bed. He knew that voice, and it wasn't the dulced tones of his boyfriend.

"Oh god, Dad, Hi, sorry about that, I, er, I thought you were someone else" He had never wanted the floor to open up and swallow him as much as he did right now, He would never live this down. He rubbed the back of his neck, closing his eyes tightly.

"Clearly, listen bud, Carole wants me to invite you over for dinner tomorrow night, we haven't seen you in a while, and it would be good to meet that new guy of yours, although by the sounds of it he has very much done enough of meeting you!"

Kurt was scandalised, his Dad never spoke like that normally, he groaned, sinking his head into his pillow. "Daaaad! Don't say it like that! It's not what you think! And to answer your question, we would love to come for dinner, is Finn going to be around too?"

"Ok buddy, whatever, just remember, I was your age once you know! I'll let Carole know about dinner, and Finn is out with Puck tomorrow night, so won't be around. Which is good, gives me all the more time to interrogate Blair." Kurt rolled his eyes, his Dad knew full well what Blaine's name was, he just said different names to get a reaction out of Kurt.

"it's Blaine Dad, which you already know anyway. And don't you dare interrogate my boyfriend, I want to keep him around for a very long time, and I don't need you and your crazy having him running to the hills!"

"I very long time, huh? getting serious then is it Kurt?" Kurt hadn't even noticed the confession he had made to his Dad, blushing when he realised what he said.

"I really like him Dad, he is someone special, you know? I really think we could make this work in the long term"

"You don't have to justify anything to me kiddo, as long as you're happy, I'm happy, I'm sure Carole and I will love him, be over here for 6."

Kurt smiled at his Dad's easy acceptance of Blaine, he honestly couldn't have asked for a better Dad. "Thanks Dad, I'll see you tomorrow" Now just to break the news to Blaine...

Blaine loved seeing all his old friends, it was honestly like they had never been apart. There was the usual banter and jibes at Blaine's height, all given and taken good naturedly. Blaine had only left Kurt two hours ago, but he already felt that heavy ache in his heart being away from him. It was absolutely ridiculous, he was out with friend whom he hadn't seen in years and his mind wasn't even on the meeting.

"You Okay buddy?" Blaine snapped out of his day dream to look at his oldest friend. David and him had been friends since pre-school, they didn't see each other very often, but when they did, it was like they had never spent any time apart. David now lived in New Orleans with his wife, Charley and their 3 month old daughter, Eloise.

"Sorry, man, think I zoned out there for a minute" Blaine chuckled uncomfortably, afraid that he had almost been caught out daydreaming about Kurt.

"You got it bad! Tell me about Kurt!"

"Wha- no I haven't" David gave him a look, letting him know he didn't believe a word he was saying.

Blaine started to fill David in on everything to date, well maybe not quite everything, as some things should be kept private. David was listening attentively, nodding in all the right places. He looked genuinely happy for him, and that warmed Blaine's heart, the fact he had people in his life that cared so much about him. When his Mom had died last year, David had been a rock for him, comforting him when he needed it, and just being there to talk. Once Blaine had finished his story of how he and Kurt met, David asked one final question.

"Do you love him?" Blaine thought for a moment, Did he love Kurt? His heart pounded when he saw him, he couldn't stop thinking about him, and whenever he was with him, he just felt, right. It was therefore without any real hesitation that Blaine was able to answer David's question.

"I do, I really do" He beamed at his own words, David matching his smile across the table. He loved Kurt. As if Kurt knew he was being talked about, Blaine's phone vibrated in his pocket. He dug his phone from out of his pocket, looking at the screen, a text from Kurt sat waiting for him.

**Kurt- Hey, sorry to interrupt, but my Dad wants to know if you want to go over there for dinner tomorrow night? Miss you xo**

Blaine took a deep breath, he knew what an integral part of Kurt's life his Dad was, this was a meeting he couldn't afford to screw up.

**Blaine- of course, I'd love nothing more than to meet your Dad, I miss you more, come over to mine tonight? xo**

Blaine was already nervous, he couldn't help it, this was a big deal to him, taking a couple of calming breaths, he joined back in on the banter going round the table, he would worry about Kurt's Dad tomorrow, for now, he was going to enjoy his friends' company. His phone went off a couple of minutes later. Blaine smiled at the message, Kurt knew him so well already.

**Kurt- don't be nervous about meeting my Dad, he will love you! You make his little boy happy, plus your amazing, what's not to love! Text me when you're home and I'll come over, I'm assuming I'm staying the night? xo**

I hope you love me, Blaine thought to himself, but a thrill went up his spine at the thought of Kurt staying the night with him.

**Blaine- I'll text you when I'm home, and of course, I don't like my bed without you in it :( xo**

**Kurt- Dork! I'll see you later, be good! xo**

****Blaine pocketed his phone again, god he loved him.

* * *

Please review :)


	10. First Meeting

**Next chapter for you lovely people, hope you enjoy, this chapter seemed to work better from Blaine's POV. Please review :)**

* * *

Blaine woke up on Saturday morning with Kurt in his arms, he didn't have a care in the world, loving the feel of Kurt's strong body all pale skin and defined lines. He could hear Sam shuffling around in the bedroom next door, the muffled voice of his latest conquest in the living room saying her goodbyes. He snuggled closer to Kurt, grateful that he didn't have to ho through the fuss of one night stands and failed relationships.

After hearing the front door close he moved Kurt carefully onto his side, giving him a pillow to cuddle instead. Smiling at Kurt breathing his scent in from the pillow, still fast asleep. He got up, pulling a sweatshirt over his head and padded out into the living room! Heading to the kitchen and flicking the switch on the coffee maker.

He leant against the counter letting his brain slowly wake up. He body felt like it had been dunked in a pool of ice cold water, his memory catching up with him, remembering his plans for tonight. He was meeting Kurt's family, more importantly Kurt's Dad. The magnitude of this meeting wasn't lost on Blaine, he screwed this up, his chance of being with Kurt longterm was serverely reduced.

He was starting to seriously panic, every scenario of how the meeting could go wrong spinning through his head. He was so caught up he hadn't heard his bedroom door open and close, nor the soft pad of feet making their way into the kitchen, which is why when two arms slipped their way around his waist he screamed like a girl, although if anyone had asked him it was a very manly scream.

Once his heart had started beating again he turned around, seeing Kurt stood behind him, a guilty look on his face. "Sorry I scared you, I thought you would have heard me, but you looked in your own little world, what's up?"

"I'm just nervous about tonight, I know what a big influence your Dad has had on your life and I don't want to screw anything up" Kurt looked at him with a loved up look on his face.

"Don't worry yourself Blaine, my Dad will absolutely love you, I promise, for now though let's get some coffee and go back to bed for a bit, since Sam decided to keep his companion up most of the night, I think it's time to return the favour this morning don't you?" Jury spun around and sauntered back towards Blaine's bedroom. Blaine stood there, mouth agape, quickly grabbing two cups and filling them with coffee and running as fast as he could with two scolding mugs in his hands back to his bedroom.

He closed the door to see Kurt lay on the bed, flat on his back, naked chest gloriously on show. Blaine put the cups of coffee securely on the bedside table, climbing in beside Kurt.

"What can I do for you baby? You name it i'll do it" Kurt looked to be contemplating Blaine's offer before looking his dead in the eyes and whispering "please let me suck you" Blaine could only nod at the request, his cock already straining hard against his briefs.

Kurt lifted up onto his elbows and dragged first Blaine's sweatshirt then his briefs off his body. Whispering the whole time in his ear about how sexy he was and how much he wanted to make him feel good. It took all of Blaine's restraint not to pin Kurt down and pound him into next year but refrained, instead stroking Kurt's back sensually.

"Blaine, I want to try something, do you trust me?" Blaine didn't even have to think about his answer "always".

"Okay, have you heard of 69? I want you to be getting pleasure at the same time as me, its supposed to feel fantastic, but if he don't want to that's fine too, oh god I ruin-" Blaine cut Kurt's rambling off with a kiss to his lips whispering "sounds amazing" against them.

There was some awkward manouvering which involved a couple of sore limbs and whispered apolgies. Eventually though they were both at the right angle and started to tease each other deliciously.

Blaine had never felt anything like it, it was simply amazing, he not only had the feeling of giving Kurt pleasure but of receiving the same pleasure from Kurt. He sunk his mouth over Kurts cock, pulling it in as deep as possible, Kurt gave a shriek of pleasure thrusting slightly into Blaine's mouth, Blaine just took what he was given, loving the feel of it.

Before long both boys were panting and moaning, both so close but not wanting to let go before the other one. Blaine hummed around Kurt's cock at the same time Kurt swiped his tongue just so over Blaine's head. Blaine was releasing deeply into Kurt's mouth as he felt Kurt's own release hit the back of his. As Kurt lay back down by his side, he thought to himself how he really wanted tonight to go well, he couldn't let this one go in a hurry.

Much quicker than Blaine would have liked they were stood outside the Hummel-Hudson house, Blaine pulling self-consciously on the shirt and pant set Kurt had picked out for him. Kurt grabbed his hand, squeezing it to let him know he was there for him and he was going to do great. The door opened a couple of seconds after Kurt had rung the bell and a large man with a cap on opened the door. Blaine audibly swallowed, this guy looked like he could crush Blaine with his little finger.

On seeing the man Kurt rushed forward wrapping the man into a big hug. Blaine heard the guy, Kurt's Dad chuckle at his sons antics, eyes crinkling softly in the corners. At first Blaine couldn't see the resemblance, but when Burt smiled he saw the kindness he saw in Kurt's eyes there, stronger than ever. As they let go of each other, Burt squared up looking straight at Blaine. Blaine felt about 2 feet tall, shrinking back into himself. Burt extended his hand towards Blaine.

"You must be Blaine, nice to meet you, Burt Hummel" Blaine took Burt's hand shaking it firmly "Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you Burt" Burt nodded at Blaine. "Well, come on in boys, Carole is just finishing up dinner" Kurt followed his Dad in, Blaine shortly behind, he let out a breath, feeling some of the tension leave his body.

Kurt's parents house was a smallish house, but it was definitely very welcoming, with well used furniture and photos on almost every available service. Blaine smiled, family was clearly extremely important in this household, and he loved getting to spend even a little bit of time here.

Kurt took Blaine's hand once they had rid themselves of their coats and shoes, leading him into the living room and onto the couch, Burt sitting opposite them on a comfy looking chair. A kind looking woman came bustling in before anyone could say anything. Kurt jumped up giving her an enthusiatic hug, rocking her gently from side to side. "It's so good to see you honey! and I see you have brought a handsome man for us to meet." She stood up looking fondly at Blaine, he stood up offering his hand to her, which she took gracefully, shaking gently. "It's so good to meet you Blaine, and you are just as gorgeous as Kurt said you were!"

"Okay!" Kurt all but shrieked before Carole could divulge any further information. Carole laughed at her stepson. "well dinner is served if you want to come and take a seat" Blaine followed all 3 of them through into the dining room. Blaine's mouth watered at all the food adorning the table, every kind of vegetable imaginable, and a delicious looking chicken in the centre of it.

They all served themselves quietly, politely offering the different dishes to each other.

"So, Blaine, tell me about yourself, where did you grow up, what do your parents do?"

Blaine took a breath before launching into his story, telling them how he grew up in Westerville, attended Dalton Academy over there, how his Dad had died when he was younger, and his mother had died the year before. He ducked his head at this point, but feeling Kurt touch his foot lightly gave him the confidencee he needed to continue. He then went on to tell the story of how him and Kurt met, Carole providing 'aww' and 'how sweet!' every so often.

Blaine still wasn't sure how Burt felt about him, he was a very difficult man to read, his facial expressions giving very little away. They made small talk for the rest of the meal, about anything from the news to their favourite music, although Blaine was still intimidated by Burt, he couldn't help but love the feeling of family around this table, he was actually enjoying himself, something he never in a million years thought would happen.

"So Blaine, I was going to do the whole 'overprotective father' act, but I can tell you're a good man, and as long as you look after my son, well, I can do nothing more than welcome you to the family kid." Blaine beamed at Burt, he'd done it, he'd been accepted by his boyfriends father, he felt like he was flying. Kurt grinned at Blaine across the table.

"That's so lovely of you to say, Burt, and I want you to know I'll look after your son, I really like him, and hope this will be something to last a long time." Burt seemed satisfied with his answer, returning to and finishing off his meal.

The rest of the evening was enjoyable for Blaine, he relaxed completely around both Carole and Burt and found that he got on amazingly with both of them. They settled down to watch a film, Kurt curling up at Blaine's side, he tensed at first, throwing a worried look at Burt, before Burt just nodded slightly, letting him know he was okay with them being like that, so Blaine just relaxed into it.

As Kurt and Blaine were lay in Kurt's bed later that night, Blaine couldn't help but be thrilled at how the meeting of the 'in-law's' had gone, smiling down at Kurt as he slept comfortably on Blaine's chest.


	11. Classroom

**Next chapter for you, kinda bittersweet this one, you'll see what I mean when you read it!:)**

* * *

"Okay class! Workbooks to the front please" There was a general murmur of consent as the class moved to make sure their workbooks were at the front. Kurt smiled openly at his class, he loved being a teacher, and he loved it even more right now, with Blaine being permanently in his classroom with him.

"Right, tomorrow we have a pop quiz, I know you all hate them, but it is the best way for me to figure out how much you have understood of the lessons this past week, so study tonight and I'll see you all in the morning, have nice evenings!"

Kurt went and sat back behind his desk waiting for the class to exit. He was just about to start reading through the first workbook when a voice interrupted his movement.

"Mr Hummel? Sir?" Kurt raised his head to come face to face with Ethan, he was one of the smallest members of his class, he had massive glasses which kept slipping down his nose, quite clearly wore hand me down clothes, and was never one of the most popular of his students.

"What can I do for you Ethan?" Ethan shuffled from one foot to another, clearly uncomfortable with whatever he had to say.

"Um. I need to talk to somebody about something, and you are like the nicest person I know so would you mind if I spoke to you, only if that's you know, okay with you though"

Kurt caught Blaine's eye, he was currently tidying the classroom, making sure everything was ready for tomorrow. He gave Kurt a perplexed look, but seemed to understand what Kurt was trying to say with his eyes, exiting the room in search of something to occupy his time.

Kurt turned back to Ethan, encouraging him to sit down on the front row of desks, Kurt leaning forward to listen intently to whatever Ethan had to say.

"Okay, so what is it you wanted to talk to me about Ethan?"

"In gym class the other day, Timmy started making fun of me, saying I was a 'fag' and a 'homo' I don't really understand what he means, but everytime I change I get all tingly looking at the other boys, but not when I see girls, am I weird?"

By now Ethan was full on crying, sobbing into his hands which were cupped on his face. Rules be damned, Kurt got up, making his way over to Ethan hugging him tightly to his chest, just letting him cry as much as he needed to. Kurt was horrified, it was like history repeating itself, he felt so much for the small boy in his arms, wanting nothing more than to take every part of his pain away. Eventually Ethan's sobs had turned into sniffles and he pulled away from Kurt's chest, looking up at Kurt with big tear soaked eyes.

"First of all Ethan, you are not weird, no matter what anyone tells you, it is perfectly okay to feel something for girls or for boys. Secondly, I will be going to the principal about the words Timmy used towards you, they are nasty, horrible words that sound never be used. If he ever uses them again with you, you come straight to me okay?"

Ethan nodded shakily at Kurt, still sniffling slightly. "Thank you Mister Hummel, I better get going, my Mom will be expecting me home."

"Hey, Ethan? One day everything you're feeling will make sense to you, I promise, for now though, try and enjoy being a child, don't grow up too fast"

As Ethan ducked out of the classroom Kurt let his emotions hit him, Ethan was just like him as a child, completely confused at the way he was feeling, he felt for him, knowing what was likely coming his way. He went and sat back at his desk, in a daze as to exactly had just happened.

Blaine had returned at some point during Kurt's final speech to Ethan, he was stunned, his boyfriend was amazing, he handled that situation incredibly. He knew it probably took a lot out of Kurt, so when he entered the classroom once Ethan had gone he wasn't surprised to see Kurt slumping over his desk, head in his hands.

"You really are amazing, Kurt" Kurt's head snapped up at the intrusion, smiling softly when he saw Blaine. "I still can't believe you're my boyfriend, that you chose me, I honestly think I'm not good enough for you."

Kurt scoffed slightly, how could Blaine possibly think he wasn't good enough? "You're more than good enough for me Blaine, you're so kind, handsome and awesome in bed, what more could a guy want?" He winked at Blaine, pleased to see the blush slowly creeping up Blaine's neck.

"I love you" Blaine wasn't sure why he said it at that moment, he was just so caught up in Kurt and it sort of tumbled from his lips. He panicked slightly, but knew he meant those three words, and if Kurt didn't feel the same way right now, that was okay, as long as he would feel that way eventually.

Kurt surveyed Blaine for a couple of seconds, but didn't see anything but love in his eyes "I love you too, so much" he stood up and moved towards Blaine, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing his softly. Lips still brushing against his, he whispered "How about we go back to mine and I show you just how much?" Blaine blushed to his roots at this, contemplating exactly what Kurt meant by those words. But at the end of the day, Blaine was a red blooded male and well, who was Blaine to refuse an offer like that?

* * *

**Please review! Do you fancy sexy times next chapter? Let me know! :)**


	12. The First Time

Blaine was terrified, what if he wasn't good enough for Kurt? What if Kurt decided that once he had sex with Blaine that he didn't want him anymore? Blaine knew he was being ridiculous, Kurt loved him, he would never think any of those things, but as he entered Kurt's apartment he was almost hyperventilating at the thought of not having Kurt.

"aine! Blaine! Can you hear me?" Blaine opened his eyes, immediately seeing the gorgeous blue of Kurt's eyes.

"Sorry, must have blanked out there for a minute!" He felt embarrassed that Kurt had found him wrapped in his own thoughts, and quickly decided to focus more on the task at hand than worrying about the thoughts currently going round in his mind.

"You do know we don't have to do this if you don't want to don't you?" Kurt was looking at Blaine with such care and love in his eyes that Blaine just felt like crying right there on the spot, and it was that care and concern that made Blaine's decision for him, he was going to make love with Kurt tonight, and it was going to be amazing. Reaching up to cup Kurt's face with his hand, he kissed him softly on the lips, nothing there but love and trust.

"I know, but I want to, there is something you should know though. I haven't fully been with a guy before, I mean, I've done stuff, but never done, well, it"

He ducked his head, waiting for Kurt to start laughing at his inexperience, what he didn't expect however was the hand that lifted his chin up, and he was once again looking deep into Kurt's eyes. The next words out of Kurt's mouth shocked him the most though.

"Me either, I mean yes, I've had boyfriends, and yes, we've done stuff, but I always knew I wanted to wait for the right person, and I see you as that person Blaine." Blaine leaned forward kissing Kurt, he felt the same way, of course, but to hear Kurt say it, well that was another feeling altogether.

The innocent kiss they were sharing soon turned passionate though, and before Blaine could get his head around anything, he was pushing Kurt lightly up against the wall in his living room. Just as he was about to suggest taking things to the bedroom, Toola, Kurt's cat decided now was the time to wind around their legs, clearly looking for food.

Both men burst out laughing, breaking any passion that had built between them. Kurt reached down, petting Toola and detaching himself from Blaine to go and get some food for her. Blaine took the opportunity to take a few a deep breaths, looking around the apartment. He took his shoes off and placed his jacket over the back of the couch.

Kurt returned a few minutes later, smiling gently at Blaine. "Why don't we watch a movie? Then we'll just see where the night takes us?" Blaine had never loved Kurt more, he quite clearly could sense Blaine's nerves, and was doing everything to make Blaine feel at ease.

They settled in watching the movie, Blaine would never be able to tell you what movie they were actually watching, too caught up in glancing at Kurt every couple of minutes, loving the feel of Kurt's warm solid body beside him. His mind started to wander; what would it be like to have Kurt underneath him, a sheen of sweat over his body, moaning in pleasure?

Kurt's chuckle pulled him out of his daydream. "Need some help with that?" Blaine looked to where Kurt was pointing, his cock was quite clearly hard, and was visible in the tight grey slacks he was wearing. Normally Blaine would have felt ashamed of the fact he was hard, but as it was he just winked at Kurt. "Actually, yes, know anyone who would be willing?"

Playing along, Kurt moved so he was sat with his legs either side of Blaine's lap, kissing his way slowly up Blaine's chest and jaw. Blaine couldn't stop the moan that escaped his throat, Kurt was honestly the sexiest man he had ever laid his eyes on. He had a natural type of sexiness, he knew he was sexy but didn't play on it.

"Bedroom, please Blaine, I need to be able to feel you, please?"

Blaine picked Kurt up, carrying him effortlessly into his bedroom. Making sure the cat was safely outside, he shut Kurt's bedroom door. The clicking of the door seemed to unleash something in both of them, there was a very feral need for each other. Clothes going flying at every angle, until they were lay on Kurt's bed, facing each other completely naked.

Blaine moved so he was lying on top of Kurt, the touch of their cocks making both men groan and arch into the touch. "Kurt, where is the-" Kurt seemed to know what Blaine was trying to say, pointing him in the direction of the bedside cabinet. Blaine reached blindly out, opening to drawer and feeling inside, he was starting to get a bit frustrated, when his hand closed upon the small bottle he was looking for.

"Blaine, please, I need you inside me, please" Wow, Kurt sounded wrecked like this, he was lay there, hair everywhere, eyes hooded, and to Blaine he had never been more beautiful. Blaine wanted to take his time with this, this wasn't just a quick fuck and leave, this was two men, totally in love connecting with one another.

He started kissing up Kurt's pale torso, making sure to pay extra attention to Kurt's nipples, rewarding him with a loud breathy moan. Whilst making his path up Kurt's chest, he opened the lube bottle and poured some onto his fingers, being careful to warm it up. He pressed his finger lightly against Kurt's entrance, not entering him just yet.

"Blaine, I'm not a porcelain doll, just get your fingers into me already!" Wow, okay, horny Kurt is scary Kurt, noted, Blaine thought to himself, slowly slipping the first finger into Kurt, he pumped in and out a few times, before Kurt was begging him for more. Blaine was careful to go as slowly as possible, not wanting to hurt Kurt, he soon had 3 fingers pumping into Kurt.

"Blaine, enough prep, please just get inside me!" "Okay, yeah, I can do that, yeah" Blaine was nervous, but with Kurt looking as amazing as he did right now, he happily obliged to Kurt's request.

Lubing his cock up, he lined it up with Kurt's entrance. "Please Kurt, you must tell me if I'm hurting you, promise me?" Kurt nodded at Blaine. "I love you" Pushing into Kurt was the single most amazing moment in his life, the point where he and Kurt were no longer two separate people, but one. He froze when he had pushed right into the hilt, waiting for Kurt's signal to continue.

After a few agonizing seconds he heard Kurt's breathless "Move" and started to move slowly in and out. The pleasure was intense, it felt warm and tight, and extremely intimate. After a couple of minutes of thrusting, Kurt started to push back towards him, clearly enjoying it. "Blaine, I'm sorry, I'm not going to last much longer"

"That's okay baby, come whenever you're ready" He changed his angle slightly and as he did Kurt screamed louder than Blaine had ever heard before, coming across both their stomach's. Feeling Kurt's walls clench around him Blaine followed Kurt over the edge, screaming through his own orgasm.

"Wow, Kurt, that was incredible, I love you so so much" Blaine pulled out of Kurt gently, rolling onto the bed beside Kurt. "Mm, I love you too" Blaine didn't think life could get any better, little did he know what was just around the corner.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	13. The Ex Factor

Blaine and Kurt had become a sickeningly sweet couple since having sex for the first time, they were always touching in some capacity, with the exception of being in class.

Class had become and absolute torture for the two of them, hours at a time without being near one another, but they enjoyed the fact they saw each other each day.

The other change since having sex was that they never seemed to stop, every night since they could be found in the throws of passion at one of their places. Sam was getting a taste of his own medicine, not liking it all that much and often leaving them to it in favour of heading out for the night.

Kurt decided it was time to introduce Mercedes to Blaine, he knew they would get on swimmingly but trying to get everyone's schedules to match was the biggest challenge. They eventually found a date they could all do, deciding to grab some dinner and then see the latest release at the movies.

Once Kurt had introduced Blaine to Mercedes and vice versa it was like reconnecting old friends, they got on amazingly, so much so Kurt was starting to feel like the left one out in the trio. They gossiped about the latest fashion trends, music they had heard and also Kurt, as though he wasn't sat right next to them!

Eventually though it was time for the movie, much to Kurt's delight, at least they would have to shut up for a while. Blaine went and got the tickets whilst Kurt got snacks with Mercedes.

As Kurt turned back round from the concession stand he bumped straight into someone "oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Looking up at the persons face he gasped; "Cody?"

"Hi Kurt, you look great!"

Cody and him had dated for a while back in High School, he was the first person to make Kurt feel special and worth something. He had totally loved Cody, but when he decided to go to Florida for college, they had to go their seperate ways. Kurt was left heartbroken and hadn't spoken to Cody since.

"Um, thanks you too" Kurt had never felt more awkward in his life, Blaine was now making his way back over to them, face plastered with a smile.

Joining Mercedes and Kurt again, he looked at the new guy standing next to them.

"Hi, I'm Blaine! And you are?" He held his hand out which the guy shook firmly.

"I'm Cody, Kurt and I used to date back in High School" Kurt could see Blaine's jaw tense at the information, but his smile was kept in place.

"Ah great! Its awesome to meet Kurt's friends!" Blaine placed a protective arm around Kurts waist,making Kurt smirk at the gesture.

"Right, so, I guess I'll leave you guys yo your movie, bye Kurt, Cedes, nice meeting you Blaine"

Kurt let out a breath, seeing Cody again had made him feel strange, there definitely wasn't any feelings there, but the memories came to the forefront of his mind, making him reminisce about his school days.

Blaine didn't look annoyed, more possessive and jealous. "You know you don't have yo be jealous don't you? I'm with you, and I love you" Kurt made his point by kissing Blaine on the lips lightly. Luckily by now they were at the back of the screen, darkness surrounding them. Mercedes was too caught up with the movie to notice what they were doing.

"I know, I just wasn't expecting to meet my boyfriends ex today, its shaken me a bit ya know?"

Kurt just nodded, he did know, he's sure he would react the exact same way should they bump into Blaine's ex anytime soon. Blaine leant in close to Kurt, stroking his knee softly.

"I'm a naturally very jealous person, if Mercedes wasn't here right now I'd be on my knees staking my claim" Kurt moaned softly at the thought, glaring as Blaine moved away chuckling. Damn he's good.

The rest of the movie Kurt was twitching in his seat, he needed Blaine to 'stake his claim' and fast. When the lights finally went up, he practically ran out of the screen pulling Blaine after him and into the mens toilets, which luckily were deserted, not that he'd have stopped if they weren't.

"Now follow through on your promise, Blaine." Kurt had them in a stall, Blaine on his knees, Kurt's cock down his throat before Blaine could even answer.

"So good Blaine, I've been hard for the entire movie, I won't be long" Blaine continued sucking like his life depended on it, making Kurt grab the top of the stall to stop himself falling over.

"Faster, Blaine, faster!" Blaine was literally slamming Kurt's cock in and out of his mouth, unable to stop, before either could register Kurt was coming straight down Blaine's throat, Blaine coming embarrassingly in his pants like a teenager.

Kurt zipped himself back in helping Blaine up and leading them to the basin to wash up.

"Shit! I forgot about Cedes!" Kurt ran out to see Mercedes stood outside the bathroom, arms folded and foot tapping on the floor.

"You boys could have waited until you go home you know"

Kurt and Blaine, who had now joined him hung their heads in shame, Mercedes looked pissed right now

"I'm so sorry cedes I just got caught up in the moment and totally forgot you were with us, I'm sorry"

Blaine went to open his mouth to echo Kurt's apology, but Mercedes cut him off "at least let me watch next time boys!" She winked at the two stunned men and sauntered off. Kurt loved his best friend right now.

* * *

Please review! :)


	14. The Question

Blaine was terrified, he had a big question he was going to ask Kurt tonight and he was petrified that Kurt would say no.

They had been dating for a little over 6 months now, and everything had been near enough perfect, yes they argued, but it was always resolved quickly enough. Tonight though could easily be the end to all of that.

Blaine was so lost in thought the entire morning at school he barely noticed Kurt was there. Clearly though Kurt was having none of it, not one to ever be ignored he made sure he was extra suggestive in his movements all morning, getting more and more frustrated when Blaine had other things on his mind.

When lunchtime came and all the kids had left for recess, Blaine was still a little out of it, his mind so focused on the night ahead, he barely noticed Kurt lock the classroom door and pull the blinds so no one could see in.

Blaine was still in his own world when he felt Kurt touch him on his forearm. Blaine jumped so high from that small contact he hit the back of his leg on the desk behind him.

"Hey, what's going on with you? You've been jumpy all day and have barely paid any attention"

Blaine started to feel guilty, he never wanted Kurt to be affected by his musings. Rubbing his leg he looked up at Kurt.

"Sorry babe, a lot going round in my head , nothing for you to worry about though, I promise" Kurt didn't look very convinced but seemed to drop the subject, for which Blaine was grateful for.

"Now, Mr Anderson, as your boss, so to speak, I feel it is only right that I punish you, what do you reckon." Blaine had to remember how to breath, they were in a classroom, in the middle of the day and Kurt wanted to role play?

"Um, ye-yes, Mr Hummel, I wasn't paying enough attention and need a lot of punishment." He whispered the last word directly in Kurt's ear, loving the shiver he felt coursing through Kurt's body.

Kurt had clearly had enough teasing and leant forward sealing his lips to Blaine's in a less than perfect kiss, right now though both boys neither noticed nor cared.

"Ugh, Kurt, I need you so bad right now, so bad!" Kurt used the opportunity to start nipping gently at Blaine's neck, sucking lightly on his Adams apple. Blaine let out a muffled moan, trying his best to be quiet.

Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's hair, glad he hadn't used a tonne of gel this morning. His other hand dipped down to the waistband of Blaine's pants, unbuckling them with expert fingers. Once the pants were successfully pooled on the floor he started on his own pants.

"Blaine, I really want to fuck you over my desk, my naughty little TA, is that okay?"

"Okay? Don't ever ask me if its okay to fuck me Kurt, the answer will always be yes"

Kurt laughed at Blaine's response, his boyfriend was always so eager when it came to sexual pursuits. By now they were both naked from the waist down, pants pooled at both their feet. Kurt lifted his leg to massage the bottom on Blaine's balls.

Blaine's head was thrown back, the much needed friction Kurt was giving him was making the whole experience more intense.

"I want you to move and bend over my desk, I'm gonna grab what we need and join you, no touching yourself okay?"

Blaine could only nod, he was pretty sure his vocal chords had been taken out a some point between the kissing and the rubbing if Kurt's leg. He lifted his legs from the legs of his pants and made his way over to the desk.

He watched as Kurt disentangled himself from his own pants and went into a cupboard in the back of the classroom, rummaging around before coming out triumphant, a small bottle of clear liquid and two condoms in his hand.

Blaine raised his eyebrow at the two condoms, they had never used them before, and he was surprised that Kurt was suggesting it now. "To save us clearing up afterwards" Blaine nodded just wanting to have Kurt inside him already.

With what felt like the speed of a snail Kurt made his way over until he was stood behind Blaine, placing the condoms carefully on the desk by Blaine's head.

Before Blaine knew what was happening he felt a cold, wet finger pushing slowly into his entrance, he keened slightly at the touch, it felt amazing, but his body naturally tightened around it. He loosened himself up by relaxing and soon enough Kurt was moving his finger gently in and out, earning a whine from Blaine and a soft moan from Kurt.

"That's is Blaine, I love feeling my fingers inside you and your tight hole squeezing around them" Blaine had never much been into dirty talk, always finding it a bit embarrassing, but out of Kurt's mouth it always sounded so hot.

Kurt was soon thrusting three fingers in and out, curling them slightly to hit Kurt's sweet spot every couple of thrusts.

"Kurt, baby, as amazing as that is, you need to get in me right now, or I'm going to come all over this desk." Kurt laughed softly at Blaine, slowly retracting his fingers and wiping the lube off on his rock hard cock.

Kurt undid the two condom wrappers, rolling one into himself and onto Blaine, before positioning himself at Blaine's entrance and pushing in slowly. Blaine grabbed the edge if the desk to steady himself, knuckles white from the effort.

Kurt started off slowly, giving Blaine time to adjust, but at the same time knew the kids would be back in soon, so didn't have the time for slow luxurious sex. Before long he had picked the pace up. At each thrust the desk was squeaking slightly against the linoleum floor.

Blaine loved the sound of Kurt behind him, moaning softly at the effort of thrusting into Blaine. Kurt leant forward draping himself over Blaine's back, the slight change of angle had Blaine screaming out in pleasure. He knew it wouldn't be long now.

"Please baby, come with me, please!" Kurt quickened his pace, the desk was now physically moving with his thrusts.

Blaine only lasted a couple more thrusts before he was coming into the condom, moaning deeply in his chest. Kurt soon followed screaming Blaine's name out as he came down from his high.

"Wow!" "Wow indeed" they both got up and took the condoms off, tying them carefully and hiding them in the classroom bin. "You are so amazing Kurt, I love you!" He kissed Kurt on the lips, no passion behind it, just pure love.

'I love you too." It was then Blaine realised the special night he had planned wasn't needed, this was just as perfect a moment as he would ever plan, so he plucked up his courage and asked what he had been planning for two weeks now.

"Move in with me?"

* * *

What should Kurt say? Review and let me know? Xo


	15. The Answer

"Move in with me?" Blaine saw as Kurt's whole face went from a look of pure love to a look of pure shock. Shit Blaine thought to himself, I have royally screwed up here, it is far too early to be moving into together.

"Uh, I mean, only if you want to, I just thought it would be nice ya know? Living together, working together and everything, but, ya know what, forget I said anything, it was a silly idea anyway" Blaine looked down, he couldn't look in Kurt's shocked eyes anymore. It hurt to see that he was never going to get a yes from him.

"Blaine, please look at me?" Blaine lifted his head to meet Kurt's eyes, he was relieved to see that Kurt was at least smiling, maybe he would only reject him and wouldn't also break up with him, as that would totally suck.

"Blaine, I would love to move in with you, but, I think we should look at getting a different apartment, as then it won't always be 'my apartment' or 'your apartment' but 'our apartment'"

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing, Kurt wasn't rejecting him! Quite the opposite infact! He felt like flying or singing from the rooftops, so instead he did the next best thing, he kissed Kurt with as much passion and love as he could muster.

"So we'll really live together?"

"Yes, Blaine, we'll really live together, now as much as I would love to discuss this for the rest of the afternoon, the kids will be back in a few minutes, so I suggest you go and grab us some leftovers from the Cafeteria, we both know Sheila has a soft spot for you, while I try and make this room look and smell less like two men have had sex in here!"

"On it Cap'n!" Blaine gave a salute and ducked out of the room in search of food. As Kurt was tidying the room he thought about the conversation they had just had, he and Blaine were taking the next step in their relationship, and he couldn't be more thrilled. Blaine was undoubtedly the best thing that had ever happened to him, he loved him so much, and the thought of combining their lives into one filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling.

Kurt was snapped back to reality by Blaine coming back in, two plates in hand with some sort of pasta bake on them. "Best I could do babe, I had to do a lot of flirting just to get these!" Kurt took the plate from Blaine, thanking him and sat down at his desk to eat. Blaine sat on the top of one of the kids' desks practically inhaling his pasta. Kurt scrunched his nose at his boyfriend, he was such a boy sometimes.

"You know, Blaine, your food will taste a lot nicer if you actually chew it as opposed to inhaling it right?" Blaine just scowled at Kurt, playfully sticking his tongue out. Before either boy could retaliate further, the bell went indicating that the kids would soon be descending on the classroom yet again.

"Back to work!" Blaine swung off the desk and grabbed his and Kurt's now empty plates, leaving them on a table near the door to return to the kitchen later. Once all the kids were seated, Blaine made his way to a chair at the back of the classroom, watching his boyfriend introduce the afternoon's session to the class.

Blaine loved the way Kurt took charge of the class, they were generally a bunch of good kids, but Kurt made it clear that there was no room for messing about, he was adamant about good behaviour, and the kids respected him so much, looking up to him as a role model. Blaine knew that in years to come, some of the kids in here would remember their 5th grade teacher as the one that inspired them to go on and do great things, and that made Blaine so proud of Kurt.

Once all the kids were set their work for the afternoon, Blaine made his way through them, checking what they were doing and helping where necessary. As it was a relatively light day on workload he decided he would have a little fun, teasing Kurt was always his favourite pastime, and today was no exception.

He turned into a teenager in these types of situations, he made sure his shirt was untucked, and pants hanging loosely on his hips, so every time he bent down or leaned across Kurt got a decent view of his ass and the skin just above his waistline. Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt had noticed, but when he turned around to look back at Kurt he noticed Kurt's eyes snap away from his behind and back to the papers on his desk. Kurt was very clearly affected, and Blaine got a very sadistic pleasure in knowing he was having that effect on him.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to drag longer than any other afternoon since Blaine had started working here. But eventually, it was time for the kids to head home. He waited until the classroom was empty before making his way towards Kurt.

"So babe, did you enjoy my little show? How abouts we take this back to your place?" He began nibbling on Kurt's neck as he said this. Kurt seemed to be getting into it, before he abruptly pulled away.

"I'm afraid, Mr Anderson, my boyfriend asked me to move in with him a couple of hours ago, so I have some apartment hunting to do tonight, you are more than welcome to join me, but as for who is the greatest tease, I will always win, as you are to go the whole of tonight without getting all up on this!"

****Blaine was stood with his mouth wide open, Kurt had beaten him at his own game. Damn he was good! As they made their way out of the school and back to Kurt's neither could wait for the day they were heading back to 'their apartment' instead.

* * *

Please review :)


	16. House Hunting

**Please review :) **

* * *

"What about this one?" Kurt turned the laptop towards Blaine, showing him a listing for a house on the outskirts of Lima.

"Put it on the list, baby" They were both sat on Kurt's couch scouring the internet for possible apartments for the two of them, they had a list of about a dozen apartments they were going to go and view. Blaine had never seen Kurt so animated, he loved that he had a focus and was getting so excited about the two of them living together.

If Blaine was being honest, he didn't really care where they lived, as long as it was with Kurt he would be happy. Blaine phoned up about the apartment Kurt had just found, making an appointment for the following day, they had a whole day of viewings planned, they knew there was no rush, but both just wanted to get started in their new lives together.

Kurt had given the notice on his apartment, and now had four weeks until he was due to move out, although he knew he could either move in with Blaine or his Dad until their place was ready, he really wanted to move straight into their new house.

They spent the rest of the evening laying on the sofa, plotting the colour scheme for the new house, both of them had relatively similar tastes, so there were no major arguments about what colours their house was going to be adorned with. Blaine quickly realised colours and decorating was a real passion of Kurt's, and he saw it was best just to agree, even if some of the ideas were a bit out there.

* * *

The next morning they were up bright and early, stood in front of their first apartment viewing. It was in a nice part of Lima, a beautiful apartment building, with neatly manicured lawns, and big floor to ceiling windows in each of the living rooms. The realtor who was showing them round gave the usual sales talk, explaining all the positive points of the area and of the apartment. The apartment itself was spacious, with a very minimalistic feel about it. In every sense it was the perfect apartment, but with one look to each other, they knew this wasn't the place for them, it lacked any soul, almost too perfect for them to make a life in.

Thanking the realtor for her time, and promising to call her with a decision the following day, they made their way back to the car. "So, one down, six to go, I think I can safely say a no to that one" Blaine just nodded, he knew that one wasn't the one for them, but kept his hopes high for the rest of the day.

The second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth apartments were a similar story, beautiful apartments, but just lacked something they were both looking for. As they climbed back into the car once again, they were both exhausted, but had one more place to see, a house this time. "Maybe it will be save the best till last?" Blaine was trying his hardest to remain hopeful, but he started to think that maybe their ideal place wasn't out there.

This house was quite a bit above their price range, but as Blaine pulled into the drive, he knew he was going to have to dig into his savings, the house was absolutely perfect. Stepping out of the car and walking up the drive, they moved to greet the realtor stood on the porch of the house.

"Nice to meet you guys, my name's Sherie, if you both follow me I'll show you around the house"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, they knew that this house would have to be pretty rough inside for them not to love it. They followed Sherie round the house, taking everything in. It really was perfect, there were four rooms downstairs, the front door led straight onto the living room, which was spacious and had gorgeous dark wooden floors, which gave it a really airy feel but modern feel without losing any of its soul.

At the back of the house was a massive kitchen, with an island in the centre, which would be great for entertaining, Kurt particularly loved the large stove that was in the kitchen, knowing he could put it to good use baking like he used to.

The Dining Room had a massive table in it, which could easily fit about 8 around it, great for hosting dinner parties, or for Thanksgiving, having all their family over. Blaine could see him and Kurt in every room in this house. They made their way into the downstairs bathroom, a white bathroom set making it clean but practical.

Upstairs there were three bedrooms, and a family bathroom, there was an ensuite off the main bedroom too. There was an unspoken agreement between the two of them, that when the time came the extra bedrooms would come in really handy for any kids they planned on having.

Making their way back down the stairs, Sherie was still giving them loads of details about the house, going over all the local services and attractions nearby. If the house hadn't already sold them, the backyard was it for them. It was large enough, but not too big to maintain. With a massive patio, which would be just perfect for entertaining. That word kept coming to both of their minds; Perfect.

Once they were leaving, Sherie locked the house up and turned towards the two of them.

"So, what did you guys think of it?"

With one look at Kurt, he knew their decision was made, this was the house they both wanted, the house they would start to make their life in, and ultimately the house they would be able to start a family in.

"I think, we'll take it!" Sherie beamed at the two of them; "Great, I'll get the contracts signed up, and a move in date agreed, then I'll be in contact with you." They all shook hands, Sherie making her way over the sports car parked on the road, whilst Kurt and Blaine climbed into Blaine's car.

"Oh my god, Blaine! we're gonna be homeowners! This place is perfect!" Blaine loved how excited Kurt was, he was excited too, he couldn't believe he would be moving in with Kurt. literally every one of his dreams was coming true, and he couldn't be happier.

As Kurt started rambling about the colour schemes he was planning, Blaine's mind drifted, he was picturing that back garden, filled with their family and friends, a little girl running around with Kurt's gorgeous blue eyes and long blonde curly hair, that dream seemed a long way off at the moment, but when Blaine was set on something, he would get there eventually, one step at a time.


	17. Moving in

"Blaine! Not there! Over there!" Blaine tried his hardest not to roll his eyes, he had been carrying around the side table in his arms for the last ten minutes, Kurt kept changing his mind as to where he wanted it to go in their house.

"Kurt, sweetie, please decide where you want it, my arms are killing me!" Today was the day they were moving in together, there were boxes everywhere, although if you asked Kurt he would say that it was organised chaos. The house had been freshly painted to Kurt's very precise specifications and Blaine loved the colours he had chosen.

"Sorry, honey, I just want it to be perfect, where you have it now is fine." Blaine smiled at Kurt, he knew Kurt wanted the house to be perfect, and he did too, but maybe not to the same obsessiveness as Kurt. Blaine walked over to Kurt, giving him a soft kiss on the lips "I love that you want the house to be perfect, and I love you too"

Before they could get anymore intimate there was a knock on their front door. Wiping his hands off on his jeans, Blaine dodged the boxes to get to the front door, opening it to reveal a short woman with curly blonde hair, and a slim build, she was smiling widely at Blaine before she held her hand out, red manicured nails on show.

"I'm Sandra, I live next door, I just thought I would introduce myself to you and welcome you to the neighbourhood. I can see I am going to enjoy living next door to you." The woman was practically leering at Blaine, eyes roving over his body appreciating what she was seeing. Blaine was starting to feel very uncomfortable but carried on regardless.

"Hi, I'm Blaine, nice to meet you, it's great to know we have such welcoming neighbours." He smiled brightly at his neighbour, not really sure what to say next to her, he crossed his arms across his chest, starting to feel very self conscious, lucky for him, Kurt decided that was the moment to introduce himself, and in truth, he had never loved him more.

"Hi, I'm Kurt, nice to meet you Sandra! Would you like to come in for a drink, I'm sure I can find some cups and some coffee around here somewhere." Sandra looked between Kurt and Blaine, not quite sure what to make of it, Kurt had his arm casually around Blaine's waist leaning in to his side.

"Oh, um, are you two roommates or brothers or something?" She finished off her sentence lamely, starting to look more and more uncomfortable at the sight in front of her. Blaine seemed to recover quicker than Kurt. "Oh, no, we're boyfriends, is that a..problem?" Sandra looked at her feet, she clearly wasn't happy with what Blaine had said, but seemed to be having some sort of debate before saying anything. When she looked back up, her smile was still on her face, but it no longer stretched to her eyes.

"Well, yes, that's fine of course, if you need anything, then you know where I am" With that she turned on her heels and walked back down the path again. As Blaine shut the door behind her, he turned to look at Kurt. "Well, I don't think we have a new best friend there, but we were bound to meet some idiots, we are still in Ohio after all." Kurt, so used to the homophobic idiots of Ohio seemed to just shrug it off before going back to his boxes, starting to unpack some of the ornaments he was going to have in the living room.

Later that night, they decided to order Pizza, sitting on the sofa they had managed to move from Kurt's apartment earlier that day, they still hadn't got round to sorting out the dining room table, that would be a job for the following day. "Ya know, Blaine, I love our new house, it's finally coming together, and I don't think I have ever been more happy that I am right now, despite all the bigots we might have to come into contact with, I can't wait to start making memories with you in this house"

"Aww, Kurt, I can't wait either, you truly are the person I want to spend my life with, and that includes making memories together in this house. I know we've only known each other a few months now, but I know I have found my one."

"Wow, Blaine, way to make a guy cry! You're such a cutie when you want to be, I now get to work AND live with you, how much better can my life get?!"

Blaine laughed at this, he loved seeing Kurt so animated and loving life, when he had first met him, although he gave off an air of happiness, he knew that Kurt hadn't been truly happy, and if he helped even just a little bit to make Kurt how he was today, well then, he would spend the rest of his life continuing to do the same thing.

"So, Mr Hummel, what would you like to do for the rest of the evening, we can keep unpacking orrr, we can begin by christening some of the rooms in this house" He punctuated each of his words by kissing up Kurt's neck, licking every other kiss.

"Well, uh, Mr- Mr Anderson, I think I li-ke the second option better" "Good, because I was going to have my way with you whichever option you chose" With this Blaine pounced on Kurt, yanking his shirt off over his head, not caring where it landed, second later he discarded his own shirt, moaning as their two now naked chests were pressed up against each other.

Before long both men were stripped naked and Kurt had Blaine bent over the coffee table thrusting maniacally into him. "God, Blaine, nguh! . .Much" Kurt was losing the rhythm now, he was so close, reaching around he grabbed Blaine neglected cock, pumping at the same pace as his thrusts. "Come with me baby, please?" With a final thrust both boys came, hard, Kurt inside of Blaine, and Blaine onto their wooden floor.

Toola, looked traumatised at the sight in front of her, making both Blaine and Kurt burst out laughing as they were coming down from their highs at the scandalised look on Toola's little face. "That was amazing, Kurt, I can't wait to start on the other rooms" Kurt just kissed Blaine on the nose, getting up and starting the clean up.

Yep, Blaine was going to LOVE living with Kurt.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	18. Bullying

Kurt was literally on cloud nine, as he made his way to work that morning, coffee in hand, he felt like he could fly, that's how happy he was. Blaine had taken the day off to go visit David who was back for a fee days, so it was just Kurt today in class.

As he made his way through the halls of the school and headed towards his classroom it honestly felt like the day couldn't possibly get any better. How wrong could Kurt be right now.

Opening the door to his classroom he nearly jumped in shock, Ethan was sat in his normal seat crying harder than Kurt had ever seen someone cry before, he was curled into himself and hardly seemed to notice Kurts presence at all.

Kurt went to his desk, dropping his stuff on top of it, rather loudly, but instead of jumping at the sound like Kurt expected Ethan to, he practically screamed ducking further under his desk. Kurt had been bullied for enough years to see the signs, he knew exactly what was going on, and his heart broke at the thought.

Making his way slowly over to Ethan he knew he wouldn't want to be touched right now, so instead he knelt down at the side of his desk, talking in hushed tones, trying his best to sooth him in anyway he could. Ethan slowly started to retract himself from the ball he was in at the beginning.

Kurt was surprised when instead of shying away, Ethan got up from his desk and promptly attached himself to Kurt, sitting in his lap and clutching tightly into his shirt. Kurt could do nothing else but stroke Ethan's back as he continued to cry.

"Ethan, sweetie, you're going to have to tell me what happened so I can help you. I can't help you if I don't know."

Ethan wiped his nose on the back of his hand, something Kurt would usually chastise his class for, but under the circumstances he let it go.

"Mr Hum-Hummel, they are being s-so nasty to m-me, they used to ju-just call me names, b-ut last night they started kicking me really hard and it hurt s-so bad."

"Shh, its okay Ethan, we'll sort this out, I promise. I need you to sort yourself out and then we're going straight to the Principal. They are not getting away with this, not on my watch, okay?"

Ethan nodded shakily, tears still streaming down his face, but he gathered himself up and stood up from Kurt's lap, smoothing his clothes out.

"I'll grab you a tissue and some water, take a seat, I'll just need to get someone to cover the class while we speak to the Principal."

Ethan did as he was told and Kurt gave him a sympathetic look before heading out in search of tissues and water. Once outside in the corridor he collapsed against the wall, it was happening again, all the bad memories from his youth came running back, and he felt like he was drowning. He knew he had to be strong for Ethan! But it was so hard.

Gathering himself together, he walked slowly towards reception, this was being sorted. Today. No ifs or buts, he was not becoming another victim. When he got to reception, the receptionist looked at him with concern in her eyes, come to think of it, he probably did look a little bit odd, all pale and dark circles under his eyes from the shock he just had.

"Uh, Hi, can you get someone to cover my class this morning? I need to speak to Principal Hall this morning with a student of mine"

"Of course, Kurt, everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course, everything is fine, just a bit of trouble, that's all, speaking of which can I get some tissues and a glass of water?"

The receptionist bustled off to get what Kurt needed, he wiped his face with his hands, drawing up the courage he needed to go back into his classroom and get Ethan for him to go with Kurt to the Principal. Once he had the tissues and water he needed, he headed back off towards his classroom. Just as he was headed into the corridor which housed his classroom, his phone went off in his pocket.

**Blaine: Just wanted you to know that I love you xo**

How did he know that Kurt needed him at that precise second? Kurt was baffled, but before he could get too caught up, he had reached his classroom again. Ethan was exactly where he had left him, but seemed a bit brighter and more put together than before. He gratefully accepted the tissues and water, drinking it thirstily and using the tissues to finish sorting himself out.

Kurt watched as Ethan stood up and made his way to the door.

"It's going to be alright Ethan, I'll make sure of it"

Kurt and Ethan entered the Principal's office around 20 minutes later, they had to wait for her to finish a call before they could go in.

"Kurt, Ethan, what can I do for you guys?" Kurt was sat on a chair next to Ethan, Ethan had already started looking down at his hands and fidgeting, which Kurt wasn't surprised about, he would have been exactly the same at his age.

"Well, Ethan has been having some issues with some of the boys in the playground, it started with just name calling, but this morning Ethan informed me that it had started to get physical. I want this to be stopped before it goes any further, as I know only too well where this can lead if not dealt with appropriately."

The Principal looked a bit taken aback, but quickly recovered.

"Is this true Ethan?"

"Yes, Mam, it is, I'm terrified that they are going to really hurt me some day soon."

Kurt almost couldn't believe the similarities in their stories, his heart broke for this kid in front of him, he shouldn't have to deal with this at such a young age, he had his whole life ahead of him.

"Well, okay, I will be calling these boys parents, and yours too, and we will have a meeting, I want you to know, Ethan, that this will not be tolerated, and you will not have any problems anymore. If you do, I want you to go to Mr Hummel or come see myself and we will get it fixed okay?"

Ethan looked like a weight had been lifted from him, nodding enthusiastically at the Principal and smiling shyly at Kurt.

"Well, why don't the two of you go and get a drink in the lunchroom for a bit, recess is almost here, and then it will be back to class"

Kurt stood up and following Ethan out of the room, shooting a Thank you over his shoulder at the principal. As they made their way to the lunchroom, Ethan stopped him. "Mr Hummel? I just want to say thank you, you saw me when no one else did, so thank you" He surprised Kurt then by pulling him into a hug, Kurt hugged back tightly, he knew he had only saved one boy from homophobic violence, but that's all it would have taken to have saved him all those years ago.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	19. Looking Forward

**Okay guys, I've decided to end this story after the next chapter so there will be this chapter and an epilogue. The reason is that I wasn't really sure where it was going and am running out of ideas to be completely honest! Plus I have 3 other stories to update and it's all a bit much! So, I hope you enjoy these last couple of chapters!**

* * *

**Blaine: You know, we've been together a year this saturday, what did you want to do for it? xo**

**Kurt: Umm, I don't know, how about take away and movie night? xo**

**Blaine: I was thinking more, dinner, hotel and lots and lots of kinky sex xo**

**Kurt: Is that so? Well how about we compromise and have takeaway, movie and lots and lots of kinky sex? xo**

**Blaine: How is a man to refuse that offer? Deal! xo**

**Kurt: You're such a dork! xo**

**Blaine: But you love me! *Big Puppy Eyes***

**Kurt: *Sigh* Yes, yes I do xo**

Kurt laughed as he put his phone down, he really did love his fiance, yes his fiance. After 9 months together, Blaine had taken Kurt to New York and had proposed on top of the Empire State Building. Kurt had obviously said yes.

So, now on the eve of their anniversary, Kurt was as happy as he could be with Blaine, they honestly were a perfect match, they did argue, but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed, and truth be told, both were convinced they had definitely found their soulmate.

They had decided to get married at Christmas, Christmas Eve to be precise. Kurt had completely taken over the wedding preparations, deciding on a beautiful red and gold theme. Blaine was becoming one of those grooms that just said yes to everything Kurt wanted, as long as he was happy, Blaine was too.

Toola started winding round Kurt's feet, breaking him out of his thoughts, he bent down to scratch behind her ears. "Are you hungry girl?" As his cat started to wind quickly round his legs, he got a sachet of food out and placed a bowl down for Toola to eat from. He watched his cat for a couple of seconds, before moving to start cleaning the house.

One thing Kurt loved about the school holidays was the amount of time he got to spend with Blaine, which had been blissful these past few days, Blaine was currently out with some of his friends, and Kurt was missing him more than anything. He had finally admitted to himself that it was okay to miss Blaine.

Kurt had finally finished cleaning the house, looking round for anything else to do. He noticed the piano in the corner and went to sit on the bench, roaming his fingers carefully over the keys, plucking random notes every now and again. Before he knew it, he was picking out a very familiar tune.

As Blaine entered the house a few minutes later, he could hear the piano before he could hear Kurt's beautiful voice. As he walked into the living room he saw Kurt sat at the piano, totally caught up in the song he was singing, not even noticing Blaine stood there watching him. As Kurt reached the chorus, Blaine joined in too, Kurt jumped slightly, but on hearing the familiar voice, spun round and started singing at Blaine instead. The two of them finished their impromptu duet, grinning widely at each other.

"Hi Baby" Blaine walked up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist

"Hi Sweetheart, good time with the guys?" He kissed Blaine sweetly on the lips, leaning into him.

"It was great to see them, but, and I know it's pathetic to say, I missed you so much"

"Well if you're pathetic, I'm pathetic too, because I missed you too" Blaine held Kurt close, he really was so happy with Kurt, who knew that he would meet his soulmate in Ohio? A place he never thought he would find someone, he had resigned himself to a life of never finding anyone, but then Kurt came along and swept him off his feet and proved everything he thought to be wrong.

Blaine couldn't wait to be married to Kurt, to start his happy ever after, for right now though, he was going to enjoy being with Kurt tonight.

"What are we going to do for dinner? Take out? or shall we go out somewhere? or I can cook?" Kurt contemplated Blaine's offer, looking at him and considering the three different options.

"How about we get take out and slob in bed together, watching TV and maybe 'catching up' properly" He gave Blaine a very sultry, obvious wink, and Blaine knew that this evening was going to be amazing. Kurt was without a doubt the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on, and he would have sex with him every single minute of the day if he could.

"I think, that sounds like the best offer I have had all day, possibly all week" He kissed Kurt deeply.

"Just all week?" Kurt loved it when they teased each other, it was easy and fun, something he loved about the two of them.

"Hmm, maybe you will have to show me that it's the best offer I have ever had" Blaine bit Kurt's bottom lip, making him moan.

"Challenge accepted"

* * *

**So, next chapter is the last one, I'll be sad to see it go, but I think it's time to wrap it up :) Thank you for all the support so far though! And please check out my other stories too :)**


	20. The End

The next few months were a whirlwind of preparations, Kurt was completely in his element, and Blaine just loved to see Kurt happy. They continued to teach their 5th grade class, working together as a perfect team. Life for the two was as happy as could be, they led a simple life, but one that both could never complain about.

They decided to get married at a hotel just on the outskirts of Lima, it was an extravagant hotel with big high ceilings and gorgeous flower arrangements everywhere. Kurt had decided on an ice blue colour theme, with the two of them in matching black suits and ice blue cravats wrapped around their necks. Mercedes was Kurt's only grooms-maid (as he liked to call her) and she wore a long gown in a fabulous silk to match the mens' cravats.

They walked down the makeshift aisle together, there was no 'woman' in the relationship to be given away so decided to just walk together instead, the room they married in was light and airy with flowers lining the aisle and all their closest friend and family watching as the two declared their love for one another. On their last day in school prior to the wedding their class had given them both pins which they wore proudly on the lapels of their jackets.

When they finally said 'I do' there was a very passionate kiss and a lot of screams and cheers from their audience, majority of it from Burt and Mercedes, much to both their amusement. It was the happiest day of their lives, they finally got to call each other 'husband' something neither thought they would ever get the opportunity to do.

That night as they made love for the first time as husband and husband, they knew that this relationship was going to last, the final connection had been made and there was nothing that could happen that could have broken it in that moment. They went on a very intimate and romantic honeymoon to the Maldives, spending the entire two weeks relaxing and having sex at every available opportunity, it really was a sign of things to come for the two.

On their first wedding anniversary, Blaine took Kurt to the restaurant they had visited all that time ago when they were very first dating, it was over the dessert that Blaine finally raised the question that had been on his mind recently.

"Kurt, you know I love you, and we have been together for a while now, married for a year, how would you feel about looking into having a family together? You know, only if you want to, I mean it will probably take quite a while for proceedings, but we have a house that is big enough now an-"

"Blaine, sweetheart, you're rambling, I had been thinking the same thing, I think it would be fantastic to have a look at the options that are available to us, you would make a fantastic father"

"Thank you Kurt! I can't wait to have children with you, how about I make some apointments for the next few days and we can figure out our options?"

"Sounds amazing, but for now, I think we need to go home and celebrate our anniversary don't you?"

Kurt and Blaine spent the next couple of months looking at options for children, all the while continuing on with their day to day lives, spending pretty much every minute of every day together. They finally decided on having a surrogate as opposed to adoption, with Kurt fathering their first child and Blaine the second. It took two tries for them to fall pregnant, but when they did, Kurt turned into a Dadzilla, decorating the nursery, childproofing the house and preparing for the arrival of their first baby.

Ava Ruby Hummel-Anderson was born at 13.15 on Saturday 24th July, she quickly became the apple of both her fathers' eyes, with pale skin and beautiful blue eyes, she was the most gorgeous little girl, even if they were a little biased. Blaine decided to become a stay at home Dad, Kurt's income enough to support them all as he had recently been promoted to Head of the 5th grade.

They were both there for Ava's first steps, first word and first day at school. It was a couple of weeks after that first day at school that they decided a second baby would be the icing on their cake, so they went through the process again. This time they were lucky enough to fall pregnant first time round.

Freddie Liam Hummel-Anderson was born at 02:53 on Tuesday 9th December, he was the spitting image of Blaine, all dark curls and hazel eyes, he really was going to be a heartbreaker when he grew up. The two children together were a handful, but Blaine was an amazing father and handled the two perfectly. Ava was growing up to be a stunning young lady, and was soon making her way through the grades at school.

Before either of them realised it Ava was graduating high school and leaving for college, leaving the house a much quieter place and a moody brother in her wake. Freddie hadn't been the easiest of teenagers, all mood swings and brooding in his room, but Kurt and Blaine decided to leave him be, and sure enough he was back to the cute little boy they had raised by the time he reached 18 and girls had started to come on the scene.

As they waved Freddie off to college in a faraway state, the two husbands were alone in their house once again. Yes, they were older with more grey hairs and two children, but the love between the two was still palpable. The two had created a life together, a life they could never have dreamed of the day when Teacher had met his TA.

* * *

**Done! Thanks for all the support for this- it has been amazing :)**


End file.
